Lágrimas de hielo
by Khira-chan
Summary: Rukawa sufre... su pena y su dolor son tan evidentes que todos los del equipo del Shohoku se dan cuenta, pero desconocen el motivo. El primero en averiguarlo será ni más ni menos que su eterno... rival? Yaoi. RuHana
1. I

**Lágrimas de hielo**

**I.**

- Tadaima! – gritó Rukawa nada más entrar en su casa.

- Okaerinasai, Kaede! – se oyó una voz procedente de la cocina.

Rukawa se dirigió allí y tuvo que reprimir la risa al ver a su abuelo con el delantal de flores de sakura que le había regalado una vecina hacía unos días.

- Te dije que no hicieras la cena, que ya me encargaría yo, Jii-chan.

- No pasa nada, últimamente llegas a casa muy cansado.

- Es Miyagi – suspiró Rukawa mientras se dejaba caer en una silla – Se ha propuesto espantar a los nuevos jugadores a base de entrenamientos extenuantes…

- No quiere nuevos jugadores en el equipo?

- No es eso… es que muchos sólo se han apuntado por la fama que adquirimos después del nacional…

- Ya veo…

- Que estás preparando?

- Yakisoba.

- Y te falta mucho? Porque me muero de hambre…

- Ya casi está.

Kiyoharu Rukawa se secó las manos con el delantal y se sentó frente a su nieto.

- Se te ve muy contento – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Uh? Porqué lo dices? – preguntó Rukawa sorprendido. Cómo era posible que su abuelo se hubiera dado cuenta?

- Ha vuelto, verdad?

Rukawa se ruborizó. Por un momento pensó en cambiar de tema, pero en el fondo sabía que no le serviría de nada.

- Sí – contestó con una hermosa sonrisa de esas de las que sólo su abuelo era testigo - Hoy se ha reincorporado a los entrenamientos.

- Y cómo está?

- Bastante bien por lo que he visto. Y más alto. Aún tardará un poco en recuperar la forma, pero con ese físico que tiene no creo que tenga problemas.

- Has hablado con él?

- De qué?

- De lo que sea, sois compañeros de equipo, no?

- Ya sabes que Sakuragi y yo no hablamos si no es para insultarnos, Jii-chan… aunque…

- Aunque?

- Que hoy ni siquiera eso… no me ha dicho absolutamente nada en toda la tarde…

- Y eso es bueno o malo?

- No lo sé… quizás después de lo que le dije la segunda vez que nos encontramos en la playa ha recapacitado un poco y ya no le entran ganas de matarme cada vez que me ve…

- Ya es un paso, no?

**- **Sí, un gran paso… A este ritmo no conseguiré hacerme su amigo ni en mil años…

El anciano se levantó y le acarició cariñosamente el pelo. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba a su nieto relacionarse con los demás, pero aún así seguía sin entenderlo. Llevaba varios años insistiéndole para que visitara a un psicólogo, pensando en que quizás se trataba de un trastorno de la personalidad evasiva o un trauma causado por la tragedia familiar que tuvo que soportar hace unos años, pero Kaede siempre se había negado.

- Si te mostraras ante él tal y como eres… - murmuró más para si mismo que para su nieto.

- Entonces quizás me insultaría, me patearía, me escupiría o pero aún, se reiría en mi cara - se quejó Rukawa.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- …

oooooooo

Después de cenar y fregar los platos Rukawa subió a su habitación para realizar las tareas escolares que le habían mandado durante el día. Ese año se había propuesto firmemente aprobar todas las asignaturas, no como en el curso anterior en que suspendió cinco y estuvo a punto de quedarse sin el campeonato nacional de no ser por la intervención de Akagi ante los profesores. Además no quería decepcionar de nuevo a su abuelo.

Se pasó una hora con los ejercicios de lengua japonesa y tan sólo diez minutos con los problemas de matemáticas; a veces pensaba que era extraño que se le dieran tan bien las ciencias cuando en su familia habían estudiado todos carreras de letras. Aún no había decidido que estudiar, pero cada vez se decantaba más hacia una carrera de ingeniería o incluso arquitectura. Eso siempre y cuando consiguiera una beca o un trabajo a media jornada, porque en cuanto acabara la secundaria alta se costearía él mismo los estudios.

Miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las once de la noche, lo que significaba que su abuelo llevaría más o menos una media hora dormido. "Es extraño que no haya subido a darme las buenas noches", pensó preocupado. Salió de su dormitorio en dirección al de su abuelo, situado en la planta baja, pero al entrar lo encontró vacío.

Entonces tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Jii-chan! – gritó antes de empezar a recorrer la casa.

Vio la puerta del baño entreabierta y casi se abalanzó sobre ella. Al entrar la sangre se le congeló en las venas. Su abuelo estaba tumbado en el frío suelo, al parecer inconsciente.

- Jii… chan…

Las piernas le temblaron y apunto estuvo de caer al suelo de rodillas, pero entonces reaccionó. Se acercó al cuerpo del anciano y comprobó aliviado que aún respiraba. Después corrió hacia la entrada y llamó por teléfono a una ambulancia.

oooooooo

Los minutos parecían horas en aquella diminuta sala de espera del hospital Kitamura, el mismo donde el entrenador Anzai estuvo ingresado meses antes a causa de un infarto. Rukawa nunca pensó que tendría que volver a ese sitio, y mucho menos por su abuelo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que el anciano estaba cada vez más mayor, ya que siempre había tenido buena salud, incluso mejor que la suya.

Desde que tenía memoria su abuelo siempre había estado con él, primero viviendo en la casa con sus padres, después ellos dos solos. De hecho era más que su abuelo: era su padre adoptivo. Si le pasaba algo…

"No, no va a pasarle nada", intentó tranquilizarse en vano, "No puede pasarle nada…"

- Familiares de Kiyoharu Rukawa? – preguntó una doctora entrando en la pequeña sala.

Rukawa se levantó y se acercó tembloroso a la doctora.

- Cómo está? – preguntó con mucho esfuerzo. Un agudo dolor en el pecho le impedía respirar y hablar con normalidad.

- Soy la doctora Aizawa. Cómo te llamas?

- Kaede Rukawa.

- Es tu abuelo?

- Sí.

- Y tus padres?

- Murieron.

La doctora le miró apenada.

- Oh… lo siento. Verás… - empezó mientras conducía a Rukawa por uno de los pasillos – tu abuelo ha sufrido una hemorragia cerebral a causa de un aneurisma, sabes lo que es?

- No muy bien…

- Un aneurisma es un ensanchamiento o abombamiento anormal de una porción de una arteria, que tiene relación con la debilidad en la pared de dicho vaso sanguíneo. La causa más probable son sus problemas de hipertensión.

- Y es… grave?

La doctora se detuvo frente a una puerta acristalada y Rukawa la imitó.

- Sí, lo es.

- Y que… que van a hacer?

- Rukawa… - la doctora cogió aire, nunca se acostumbraría a dar malas noticias – No podemos hacer nada. El aneurisma está en la zona occipital. La operación no es viable.

Rukawa palideció y empezó a sentir náuseas.

- Van a dejarle morir? – preguntó con voz seca.

- No podemos hacer nada – repitió la doctora – Aunque intentáramos la operación, moriría en quirófano – al ver que el chico ya no parecía escuchar decidió no perder más tiempo en explicaciones – Puedes pasar a verle. Quizás recobre la conciencia durante unos minutos.

La mujer apoyó su mano en la puerta acristalada y la abrió lentamente. Rukawa entró y se encontró con una imagen desoladora para su corazón: su abuelo estaba tumbado en una cama rodeado de máquinas y botellas de suero.

Cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado. Durante los largos minutos que siguieron no fue capaz de pensar en nada, sólo observó el rostro del anciano. Se veía más mayor que nunca.

De pronto empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente

- Jii-chan… – murmuró Rukawa acercándose un poco más y cogiéndole de la mano.

- Hola Kae-chan…

- Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así…

- Tú no me dejabas…

- Me hacías sentir como un niño pequeño…

- Es que eres mi niño pequeño…

- Jii-chan…

Los ojos de Rukawa se humedecieron y el anciano soltó su mano de la de su nieto para acariciarle el rostro. Hacía seis años que no le veía llorar.

- Escúchame bien, Kaede… me hice un seguro de vida hace ya muchos años, tendrás que hablar con mi abogado, el señor Eiri, encontrarás su número de teléfono en mi agenda…

- No me hables de eso ahora, por favor…

- Tengo que hacerlo… le llamas por teléfono y hablas con él, tú eres el único beneficiario… También llama a tu tío Hisanobu, él cuidará de ti hasta que seas mayor de edad…

Rukawa no lo soportó más y gruesas lágrimas recorrieron su cara.

- Jii-chan por favor, no me hagas esto, no puedes dejarme solo… - suplicó con la voz rota.

- No estarás solo, cariño… - las fuerzas del anciano empezaban a fallar y Rukawa lo notó.

- Sabes que no tengo a nadie, Jii-chan, por favor…

- Ojalá algún día seas capaz de mostrar tu sonrisa a alguien más…

Rukawa observó con estupor como los ojos de su abuelo se volvían vidriosos, del susto le soltó la mano y esta cayó pesadamente sobre la sábana.

- Jii… chan…

Por primera vez se dio cuenta realmente de que se había quedado solo.

Completamente solo.

- Jii-chan… jii-chan… JII-CHAAAAAAAN!

Empezó a temblar y a sudar. La vista se le nubló y otro grito desgarrador salió de su garganta mientras caía arrodillado a los pies de la cama, golpeando el suelo con los puños. El dolor en el pecho era ahora insoportable y siguió gritando como si eso fuera a aliviarlo. De pronto sintió que lo levantaban del suelo y tuvo la necesidad de resistirse, no quería moverse de ahí, no quería irse del lado de su abuelo... Vio sombras en la habitación y les gritó aún más fuerte que lo soltaran… que le dejaran en paz… notó un pinchazo en el brazo y poco a poco todo lo que le rodeaba se convirtió en oscuridad.

oooooooo

**N/A:** Hace falta que me presente? Soy Khira, la peor pesadilla de Kaede Rukawa MUAHAHAHA! Y aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic, que esta vez cuenta con la inestimable colaboración de mi sempai Nikie (Gracias por tus correcciones e ideas, wapa)

Espero les guste. Besos desde Mallorca

Khira


	2. II

**Lágrimas de hielo**

**II.**

Era ya un poco tarde, casi las seis, pero no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar, así que siguió caminando lentamente, tan cerca del agua que de vez en cuando las olas alcanzaban su pies descalzos. Cuando llegó a la altura de las escalinatas de piedra que conducían a la clínica donde le trataban la lesión de la espalda se detuvo y contempló por última vez el mar.

"Si este sitio tiene algo bueno, es esta maravillosa playa"

Al girarse para empezar a subir los peldaños se dio cuenta de una figura que corría haciendo footing en dirección a él. No tardó en reconocerla.

"Otra vez el zorro apestoso?", pensó molesto.

Podría haberle ignorado y encaminarse a la clínica, pero sin saber porqué esperó inmóvil a que el kitsune llegara hasta él. Cuando lo hizo Rukawa se detuvo y se inclinó un poco hacia delante con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Se te ve muy cansado, zorro – le dijo en tono burlón – Aunque no me sorprende, ya que sé que no eres capaz de aguantar los 40 minutos que dura un partido.

- Doa'ho… - dijo simplemente Rukawa una vez erguido.

- Teme kitsune! A quién llamas doa'ho?

- Ves algún otro doa'ho por aquí?

En ese momento le habría metido un puñetazo de no ser porque recordó a tiempo que estaba en pleno proceso de recuperación y que con una pelea lo único que conseguiría sería alargar su estancia en la odiosa clínica. Así que se limitó a gruñir y sin decir nada más empezó a subir las escaleras.

- Qué tal la rehabilitación?

La inesperada pregunta le dejó clavado en el sitio. Se giró de nuevo, asombrado, y clavó la mirada en los ojos azules del chico moreno.

- C-cómo dices? – fue lo único que consiguió articular.

- Te he preguntado – Rukawa cogió aire, en verdad la carrera le había dejado agotado – Que qué tal la rehabilitación.

- Y para que lo quieres saber? – preguntó desconfiado.

Pero Rukawa no contestó, sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Bastante bien – murmuró finalmente.

- Me alegro. Espero que te recuperes pronto; el equipo te necesita.

Le observó alejarse corriendo, dejándole completamente estupefacto con sus palabras. Si sus oídos no le habían traicionado, su mayor enemigo acababa de desearle una pronta recuperación. Y además…

"Yo… yo siempre pensé que no me querías en el equipo…"

Y sin embargo no era eso lo que Rukawa le había dejado entrever, ya que su voz había sonado completamente sincera. De pronto se sintió miserable al recordar todas las veces que había deseado que hubiera sido el kitsune quien se hubiera lesionado y estuviera ahora en su lugar.

No le quedó más remedio que reconocer que quizás, a pesar de todo, Rukawa era mejor persona que él.

Plaf!

Un abanicazo interrumpió sus recuerdos.

- Auch! Se puede saber que haces, Ayako? – se quejó Sakuragi.

- Se puede saber que haces tú, Hanamichi Sakuragi? – preguntó la asistente principal del Shohoku - Hace dos minutos que estás botando un balón imaginario!

La cara del pelirrojo se volvió del mismo color de su pelo al darse cuenta de que era verdad. Se levantó y fue a buscar el balón que había ido a parar unos metros de ellos.

- En qué estabas pensando? – le preguntó Ayako muy curiosa cuando volvió a su lado. No era común que el número 10 del equipo se quedara ensimismado.

- En nada.

- Pues entonces concéntrate en los ejercicios básicos!

- Yo ya no necesito más de eso…

- No empieces otra vez con lo mismo.

- Pero es cierto, yo soy un tensai…

Ayako dio por terminada la discusión con un segundo abanicazo. Mientras el pelirrojo botaba de nuevo el balón semiarrodillado en la duela dirigió su vista una vez más a las puertas del gimnasio. Sakuragi miró a la mánager disimuladamente y él sí supo en que estaba pensando. Mejor dicho en quien.

Era la primera vez que Rukawa faltaba a un entrenamiento.

"Qué le habrá pasado, pensó Ayako.

- Nosotros nos vamos – dijo Mitsui acercándose acompañado de Ryota.

- Os falta mucho? – preguntó el capitán Miyagi.

- No – contestó Ayako mirando su reloj – Cinco minutos más y también nos iremos.

- Ok. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana… - murmuró sorprendida de que Ryota no se hubiera ofrecido a esperarla.

"Hace días que me ignora", pensó apenada mientras les observaba salir del gimnasio, "Quizás ya se ha cansado de mí…"

Y que esperaba? Ryota se le había declarado ya hacía casi dos años, y ella le rechazó. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse defraudada al pensar que el chico del pendiente ya se había rendido.

"Si supieras la verdad…"

- No es ya la hora? – preguntó el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde hacía unos minutos.

- Sí, lo es – respondió la chica mirando de nuevo su reloj.

Sakuragi se levantó y se despidió de Ayako antes de dirigirse a las duchas. La mánager se quedó unos minutos más recogiendo, mientras su preocupación se dividía entre la indiferencia de Ryota y la ausencia de Rukawa.

oooooooo

Sakuragi odiaba irse solo a casa, pero ese día Yohei no se había quedado al entrenamiento porque tenía trabajo que hacer y Ayako vivía en dirección contraria a la suya. Además el día ya se había acortado mucho y la creciente oscuridad hacía aún más triste su solitario camino.

Pensó en Haruko y se sintió peor. La segunda mánager de Shohoku apenas le dirigía la palabra desde que días antes le confesó sus sentimientos y se convirtió en la chica número 51 que lo rechazaba. Pero extrañamente no le había afectado tanto como temía, de hecho lo que más le dolía era que al parecer había perdido su amistad.

Un sonido conocido le llamó la atención. Provenía de la cancha callejera que había al otro lado de la calle.

"Alguien entrena a estas horas?" pensó extrañado, "Pero si ya casi no hay luz".

Se acercó a la verja que rodeaba el lugar y reconoció al chico que estaba jugando a pesar de que le estaba dando la espalda.

"Rukawa?"

Sin hacer ruido se dirigió a la entrada. No entendía que hacía el kitsune allí. Porqué no había ido al entrenamiento? Todos le habían disculpado porque habían pensado que estaba enfermo, pero el muy baka estaba practicando por su cuenta.

"Quién se ha creído que es? Acaso prefiere entrenar solo que con nosotros?"

- Rukawa! – le llamó acercándose muy enfadado.

Rukawa se giró al escuchar su nombre y Sakuragi se detuvo en seco al verle la cara.

Estaba surcada de lágrimas.

"El kitsune… llorando?"

El chico de ojos azules usó el dorso de la mano para secarse el rostro y fue a recoger el balón que acababa de tirar a canasta mientras el pelirrojo le contemplaba atónito. Después lo metió en la bolsa de deporte que había dejado a un lado de la cancha y con ella en el hombro se dirigió a la salida. Sakuragi se dio cuenta de que Rukawa pensaba irse sin decir nada y le sujetó del brazo cuando pasó por su lado, obligándole a detenerse.

- Ey zorro… que te pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

Rukawa no contestó, sólo giró la cabeza para mirarle. A Sakuragi se le encogió el corazón al contemplar esos ojos habitualmente fríos e inexpresivos ahora tan tristes y enrojecidos por el llanto.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Rukawa se soltó y finalmente habló.

- No es nada – murmuró comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Pero tenía que ser algo grave para hacer llorar al chico con menos emociones de la prefectura, y Sakuragi lo sabía. Sin embargo no podía exigirle que se lo contara, al fin y al cabo ni siquiera eran amigos.

- Vendrás mañana al entrenamiento? – le preguntó sin saber muy bien porqué antes de que se alejara demasiado.

- Sí – contestó Rukawa sin detenerse.

Sakuragi observó caminar al kitsune hasta que desapareció tras una esquina. Se sentía muy confuso después de haberle visto en ese estado. Realmente había llegado a creer que Rukawa era alguien incapaz de mostrar una sola emoción que no fuera esa pasión que se podía leer en sus ojos cuando jugaba un partido o incluso durante los entrenamientos. Pero no era así. Rukawa era un ser humano como todos los demás, y acababa de demostrarlo.

Durante el resto del trayecto hacia su casa, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza los ojos llorosos de su rival.

"Mi rival?.

Que sentido tiene seguir considerándolo mi rival? Haruko ya me ha rechazado, en ese sentido ya me ha ganado. Además desde que me dijo aquello en la playa ya no soy capaz de meterme con él.

Me gustaría tanto saber que le pasa… quizás podría ayudarle.

Pero es imposible, él jamás me lo contará.

No somos amigos.

Nunca lo seremos."

oooooooo

Llegó a su casa sin ánimos para hacer nada, mucho menos la cena. Además que no tenía nada de hambre. Subió a su habitación, lanzó la bolsa de deporte a un lado de la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama.

"Jii-chan…"

Se había pasado casi todo el día en el hospital. Al volver a su casa vio que era tarde para acudir al entrenamiento, aunque de todos modos no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Tenía miedo de echarse a llorar delante de todos. Decidió ir a practicar por su cuenta para despejarse un rato, pero incluso mientras jugaba no podía dejar de sollozar. Era curioso… seis años sin derramar una sola lágrima y ahora no podía parar…

Y para colmo, Sakuragi le había visto.

Pero como había deseado que en ese momento el pelirrojo le abrazara contra su pecho, que le consolara, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que no le dejaría solo…

"Solo."

Sonó el teléfono y se levantó de mala gana. Seguramente sería su tío. Ya había hablado con él por la mañana, pero le había dicho que volvería a llamar para hacerle saber cuando podría venir a Kanagawa para ocuparse del funeral.

"Y seguramente después tendré que irme a Osaka con él", pensó amargado, "Sólo le he visto un par de veces en mi vida, y ahora tendré que vivir con él, con un completo desconocido. Irme de Kanagawa, dejar Shohoku, el equipo… ya no volveré a ver al doa'ho…

No le volveré a ver…

Y a ti tampoco, jii-chan…"

Para cuando llegó al teléfono ya tenía la cara completamente mojada.

oooooooo

**N/A: **ola! Me he puesto muy contenta al ver los reviews, la verdad no me esperaba que el primer capítulo tuviera tanto éxito. Ahora mismito los contesto.

**Kaehana9: **también lo vi, gracias por dejarme reviews en los dos sitios. Es una pena que Kae no sea real, aunque si lo fuera no disfrutaríamos haciéndolo sufrir tanto jeje

**Elena: **sí, esta vez lo hago sufrir desde el principio, a este paso al próximo fic le pasará de todo en el primer párrafo XD

**ll Vanne ll**yo hace dos meses no sabía lo que era el Angst y mírame ahora que sádica MUAHAHA

**Nikie: **pero eran cosillas importantes! XD Gracias por el review y espero que me sigas dejando. Besos!

**Sabrina: **ola wapa! Como estás? La verdad es que Kae no me debe tener mucha estima jeje, es una pena, con lo mucho que lo quiero yo a él (sin comentarios).

**Merjonic: **jajajajaja bonito récord XDD No te preocupes que tu deseo se cumplirá, pues Rukie va a sufrir bastante en este fic

**Abuelitnt: **su ÚNICO familiar querido. Soy cruel, lo sé XD

**Mashou No Tenshi: **te gusta Chichiri, verdad? Es mi personaje favorito de Fushigi Yuugi  pero mi favorito sobre todos es Rukawa. Yuki Eiri es uno de los protas de Gravitation y en esa serie es escritor, sí, pero yo solo he cogido su apellido. Es como un pequeño homenaje; en todos los fics que he escrito he usado algún que otro apellido de series conocidas, por ejemplo mi prota femenina de Kodoku la he llamado Miyazawa en honor a Yukino, de Karekano. Y además en este fic también he usado el apellido Aizawa, de uno de los cantantes de Ask de Gravitation, para la doctora que atiende al abuelo de Ru.

**Bubley: **si Rukawa existiera, tal y como dijo mi amiga Merjonic, creo que lo único que le haría sería… cosquillas! XDD

**Lensaiak:** es curioso, no eres la primera que me dice que le caía bien el abuelo de Rukawa, y eso que sólo ha salido en el primer capítulo. Pero me alegro de haber conseguido eso!

**Tincgana: **muchas gracias por el halago, se me han subido los colores! Este fic será bastante triste la verdad (basta leer el título) pero creo que te gustará.

**Kmiloncia: **como ya he explicado unas líneas más arriba he cogido apellidos de gravitation; lo de los 6 años sin llorar ha sido casualidad, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya enganchado y gracias por el review.

**Pauchan: **si te sirve de consuelo normalmente tienen final feliz… pero podría cambiar de idea jejeje.

**Balucita: **gracias wapa, aquí tienes el siguiente, que lo disfrutes!

Muchos besos!

Khira


	3. III

**Lágrimas de hielo**

**III.**

Se cumplía un mes desde la muerte de su abuelo, y Rukawa seguía sumido en la más profunda tristeza. Era tal su dolor que incluso sus compañeros de equipo lo notaban a través de la ahora resquebrajada máscara, y le contemplaban angustiados sin saber que hacer para ayudarle. Más de uno se atrevió a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero el chico moreno contestaba que nada. Ni tan siquiera el entrenador Anzai consiguió hacer hablar a su jugador estrella, y Sakuragi no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, mucho menos a insultarle.

Rukawa por su parte agradecía en el fondo esas muestras de preocupación, pero era incapaz de desvelarles el motivo de su pena. No soportaría su compasión. Sin embargo sabía que algún día tendría que anunciar que cuando acabara el curso dejaría Shohoku para trasladarse a Osaka, ya que así lo había convenido con su tío, y entonces se vería obligado a explicarles los motivos.

Ese día se quedó en el gimnasio para entrenar un rato más. Practicó dribling, entradas a canasta, triples, tiros libres, mates… Pensó que el cansancio le ayudaría a dormir mejor, pero en lugar de eso el dolor que sentía en el pecho desde hacía semanas aumentó considerablemente hasta el punto que tuvo que pararse porque ya apenas podía respirar.

Sin el sonido de las zapatillas sobre la duela y el botar de la pelota, el silencio del gimnasio le pareció abrumador. No soportó más la soledad del lugar, o mejor dicho su propia soledad, y con una mano sobre el pecho se fue a paso rápido hacia las duchas. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero en ese momento era como si el llanto se le hubiera quedado atravesado en la garganta y fuera incapaz de salir.

Al entrar en los vestuarios vio su imagen en el espejo y se quedó varios segundos contemplándose, algo poco habitual en él. De hecho lo odiaba, ya que cada vez que se miraba en uno le veía a él.

A su hermano.

Y de pronto ya no pudo contenerse más.

- NO TENÍAS DERECHO! – le gritó desesperado a su propio reflejo – NO TENÍAIS DERECHO A DEJARME!

Cogió con ambas manos la papelera metálica que había en una esquina y la estrelló contra el espejo rompiéndolo en pedazos que cayeron repartidos entre los lavabos y el suelo. Al fin sintió que el nudo de su garganta se deshacía y entre gritos empezó a llorar. Pero el dolor no desaparecía.

Se dejó caer de rodillas entre los cristales y agarró uno tan fuerte que observó escaparse gotas rojas entre sus dedos, y por un instante el dolor de su mano derecha le hizo olvidar el que sentía en el pecho. Entonces pensó que por una regla de tres un corte más profundo le aliviaría aún más.

Se tumbó en el suelo de lado y acercó el cristal a su brazo izquierdo. A pesar del temblor que desde hacía minutos sacudía su cuerpo entero logró clavárselo por debajo de su bandana negra, y poco a poco fue cortando su piel hasta la muñeca, mientras una sensación reconfortante le envolvía. Pero la sensación duró muy poco, y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse.

oooooooo

- Así que aún no habéis alquilado de nuevo la habitación? – preguntó Yohei a su amigo.

- No – contestó Sakuragi – Y ojalá no la alquilemos. No me gusta tener un desconocido en casa.

La madre de Sakuragi consideraba que alquilar la habitación sobrante de la casa era una manera fácil de sacar un dinero extra, pero a él no le gustaba en absoluto la idea. Mucho menos cuando el primer inquilino que tuvieron intentó ligar con ella.

"Ese bastardo…", pensó indignado.

- Te has manchado la camiseta de helado, Hana – dijo el chico moreno divertido.

- La camiseta? – repitió mirando la mancha. De pronto recordó algo y abrió la bolsa de deporte buscando algo en su interior, pero no lo encontró – Oh, mierda!

- Qué pasa?

- Me he olvidado la camiseta de deporte en el gimnasio.

- Es buena?

- La camiseta?

- Sí.

- Que va, pero es que no tengo muchas…

- No es muy tarde, en un momento podemos pasar a buscarla.

- Ok, gracias.

Sakuragi y Yohei salieron del Danny's en dirección a Shohoku. Sólo tardaron cinco minutos en llegar y se dirigieron directamente a los vestuarios, donde el pelirrojo había olvidado la prenda.

- No oyes algo? – preguntó Yohei con algo miedo en la voz. Si había algo que le aterrorizase eran los fantasmas.

- Yo no oigo nada.

El susto que se dieron nada más abrir la puerta fue de antología.

- La ostia puta…! - exclamó Sakuragi mientras Yohei se tapaba la boca con la mano.

Después de la impresión inicial ambos chicos se acercaron al otro chico que yacía en el suelo llorando en medio de un inmenso charco de sangre.

- Qué ha pasado, Rukawa! – preguntó el pelirrojo a gritos.

Pero Rukawa no contestó, en lugar de eso empezó a llorar aún más fuerte.

- Rukawa…

- Mira su brazo – murmuró Yohei.

- Llama a una ambulancia…

Yohei se sacó el celular del bolsillo y marcó el número de emergencias. Mientras describía la situación del jugador número 11 del Shohoku, Sakuragi se levantó y cogió su camiseta de deporte que estaba encima de un banco. De un fuerte tirón la desgarró y se acercó de nuevo al kitsune con la intención de vendarle el brazo y detener un poco la hemorragia, pero al primer contacto este se apartó bruscamente y empezó a gritar que no le tocara.

- Pero que coño… - exclamó atónito.

- Yo te ayudo – dijo Yohei justo después de colgar – Ya vienen para acá.

Entre ambos chicos sujetaron a Rukawa, quien a pesar de intentar resistirse no parecía tener ya la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, y Sakuragi pudo vendarle. Después le sacaron al pasillo pensando que allí le podrían atender con mayor comodidad, se sentaron en el suelo con él y entonces el chico pálido se recostó un poco en el pecho de Sakuragi. En ningún momento dejó de llorar.

- No entiendo que le pasa… hace semanas que se nota que está mal, pero es la primera vez que le veo llorar, y no es solamente es que llore, es que está desquiciado… apenas se ha dado cuenta de que estamos aquí…

- Yo sí que le vi llorar una vez – confesó el pelirrojo – Hace un mes, en una cancha de básquet el día que se escaqueó del entrenamiento.

- No dijo que había estado enfermo?

- Eso dijo…

- Qué crees que le pasa?

- No tengo ni idea…

- …

El sonido de una sirena les alertó. Yohei fue a abrir la puerta exterior del gimnasio y unos minutos después un médico y dos enfermeros llegaron a donde estaban Sakuragi y Rukawa.

- Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el médico mientras abría un maletín.

- No lo sé, llegamos hace cinco minutos y le encontramos así…

- Cómo te llamas? – preguntó a Rukawa.

- …

- Kaede Rukawa – contestó Sakuragi, pues el número 11 de Shohoku no parecía prestar atención tampoco al médico que le hablaba.

- Rukawa, me escuchas?

- …

- Vamos a curarte esto, de acuerdo?

- …

Mientras uno de los enfermeros le introducía una jeringuilla en el brazo derecho el médico retiró la camiseta de Sakuragi de su brazo izquierdo, empapada de sangre, y la sustituyó por unas gasas sujetas con una venda. Echó un vistazo al interior del vestuario y se preocupó al ver la cantidad de sangre derramada.

- Nos lo llevamos al hospital Kitamura – explicó el médico mientras subían a un Rukawa ya más calmado a la camilla y empezaban a empujarla hacia la puerta del gimnasio – Uno de vosotros puede venir en la ambulancia si quiere.

- Voy yo – dijo Sakuragi de inmediato.

- Avisa a algún familiar si puedes – pidió el hombre a Yohei después de subir la camilla a la ambulancia.

Yohei se encogió de hombros mirando a su amigo.

- Llamo al entrenador Anzai?

- No, no lo hagas. Se llevaría un disgusto y por el momento no es necesario. Te llamaré dentro de un rato.

- Ok.

oooooooo

- Varón, 16 años, tiene cortada la arteria radial, ha perdido mucha sangre! – gritó el médico nada más entraron en el hospital. Entre él y un enfermero arrastraban la camilla mientras Sakuragi corría al lado.

- Qué ha pasado? – preguntó una enfermera acercándose acompañada de una doctora.

- Pero si es Rukawa! – exclamó la doctora al reconocer al chico que iba en la camilla medio desvanecido.

- Le conoces?

- Estuvo aquí el mes pasado por su abuelo. Sufrió una crisis de ansiedad cuando el anciano murió y hubo que sedarle.

- Pues parece que ha sufrido otra.

- Se lo ha hecho él mismo?

- Eso parece.

- Vamos adentro.

La doctora empujó una gran puesta acristalada y el médico y el enfermero que arrastraban la camilla donde iba Rukawa pasaron a través de ella. Sakuragi quiso pasar también pero la enfermera se lo impidió, así que no le quedó más remedio que dirigirse a la sala de espera gruñendo. Se sentó y mirando el suelo se puso a meditar sobre lo que había dicho aquella doctora.

"Así que su abuelo se murió el mes pasado… es por eso que ha estado tan triste este tiempo. Quizás fue el día que faltó al entrenamiento."

Levantó la vista y observó a las personas que estaban sentadas a su alrededor. Todas parecían muy nerviosas, en cambio él ahora estaba bastante tranquilo. Pero tenía que admitir que el susto que se había llevado al encontrar al kitsune histérico rodeado de un charco de sangre había sido enorme.

"Y si no me hubiera olvidado la camiseta?", pensó de repente.

La respuesta le vino a la mente enseguida y se le encogió el corazón. Seguramente Rukawa habría muerto desangrado en los vestuarios, pues no parecía muy interesado en moverse de ahí para recibir ayuda… Eso era lo peor de todo…

"No me cabe en la cabeza que el zorro haya intentado suicidarse."

Llevaba más de tres cuartos de hora esperando cuando por fin la doctora que había reconocido a Rukawa se acercó a él.

- Venías con Rukawa, verdad? – le preguntó al llegar junto a él.

- Sí. Como está? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. Soy la doctora Aizawa.

- Hanamichi Sakuragi.

- Encantada. Eres amigo suyo?

Sakuragi se quedó sin saber que decir. Amigos? No, no lo eran en absoluto, pero no le pareció correcto decirle eso a la doctora, quien empezaba a mirarle impaciente.

- Vamos a la misma escuela… - murmuró al fin.

- Entiendo… conoces el número de teléfono de su tío o de algún otro familiar?

- No… pero pensaba conseguir el teléfono de su casa para avisar a sus padres… - comentó extrañado de que la doctora hubiera mencionado antes a un tío que a sus padres.

La doctora Aizawa le miró entonces algo triste, cosa que le no pasó inadvertida al tensai.

- Quieres pasar a verle? – preguntó sin haber contestado la pregunta silenciosa de Sakuragi.

- Sí, claro… - contestó el pelirrojo aún más extrañado.

oooooooo

**N/A: **mmm este y los dos siguientes capítulos van muy seguidos, pero es que tenía que cortar por algún sitio. Pero no se preocupen que ya saben que actualizo rápido.

**Elena: **a que te refieres con lo de que Hana anduvo distraído? Es que hoy estoy muy espesa y no pillo nada XD

**Kaehana9: **gracias por la explicación. Me imaginaba algo así, metafórico. No he podido mirar el link porque no ha salido bien (que demonios le pasa a esta página con los links y los mails?). Ya que estamos, tú sabes de donde vienen las siglas 'POV' cuando se refieren a los pensamientos de un personaje?

**Helsyng Asakura: **no dicen más vale tarde que nunca XD? Muchas gracias por el review!

**Abuelitnt: **ya ves que de momento aún no los separo. Lo de Ayako y Ryota pues mucho no lo voy a desarrollar, pero me apetecía dar una pincelada sobre su relación. Una especia de entrenamiento, porque en un fic que estoy pensando sí que tendrán peso en la historia.

**Balucita: **muchos fics se podrían resumir con 'derritiendo al rey del hielo' jejeje. Besitos y gracias por el review!

**Kmiloncia: **sí que se lo preguntó, pero Rukawa pasó olímpicamente de él… como contarle tus penas a alguien que se ha dedicado durante el último año a hacerte la vida imposible? La verdad es que no me esperaba tantos reviews en esta historia, no sé, a mi personalmente me gustan más los otros dos fics que estoy publicando en esta página, pero la audiencia manda!

**Lensaiak: **Tienes razón con lo de los nombres… hace poco que he visto Gravitation por primera vez y desde el primer capítulo que creí que el nombre era Yuki, y no Eiri, más que nada porque Shuichi le llama Yuki. Pero la serie mantiene el orden japonés, así que efectivamente uno es Shindo Shuichi y el otro Yuki Eiri. En fin, que el abuelo de Rukawa ha llamado a su abogado el señor Eiri como si aquí le llamara el señor Juan… dios que mal XD

**Mashou No Tenshi: **lo decía porque Chichiri siempre acaba las frases con 'no da', igual que tú en tu anterior review, y por supuesto es mi personaje favorito de Fushigi Yuugi (es una monada de chico XD). Los fics de Slam Dunk que te puedo recomendar son los que están en mi lista de favoritos, clickea en mi nombre y ahí los verás.

**Sakura: **espero no hacerte llorar con este, aunque está chungo… muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Besos desde Mallorca.

Khira


	4. IV

**Lágrimas de hielo**

**IV.**

La doctora Aizawa atravesó de nuevo la puerta acristalada esta vez acompañada de Sakuragi y le guió a través de la zona de urgencias, llena de médicos y enfermeras que se paseaban arriba y abajo atendiendo a los muchos pacientes que allí se encontraban en distintas camas, algunas tapadas por cortinas verdes. Finalmente la doctora se detuvo frente a una.

- Os dejaré solos para que habléis – dijo antes de correr la cortina.

Sakuragi se encontró de pronto frente a la cama donde yacía Rukawa. Estaba mucho más pálido de lo habitual y tenía tanto la mano derecha como el antebrazo izquierdo vendados. Pero lo que más le inquietó fue la mirada de sorpresa que le dedicó el kitsune.

- Hola zorro…

- Hola… Q-qué haces aquí?

- Cómo que qué hago aquí? Pensabas que después de traerte al hospital me olvidaría de ti y me iría a mi casa?

- Sí.

La sincera respuesta le desarmó completamente. Como era posible que Rukawa pensara eso de él? Tan desastrosa era su relación como para llegar a ese punto?

Tanto se odiaban el uno al otro?

- Yo no le odio…

- Uh?

Sakuragi dio un respingo: no se había dado cuenta que se había contestado a sí mismo en voz alta. Pensó durante un momento y finalmente decidió que quizás ya era hora de arreglar las cosas con el chico de ojos azules.

- Yo no te odio – repitió con voz clara.

- Siempre es bueno saberlo… - murmuró Rukawa en tono de burla, pero en su interior una llama de esperanza intentaba abrirse paso.

- Tú me odias? – le preguntó Sakuragi sin hacer caso de sus palabras. Estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

- No – contestó Rukawa.

- Bien, yo no te odio, tú no me odias. Entonces porqué nos llevamos tan mal?

Sakuragi se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de su pregunta demasiado tarde. Rukawa le miró con rabia y luego habló intentando que no le fallara la voz.

- Ya no te acuerdas? Fuiste tú quien me golpeó el primer día que nos conocimos…

- Trataste mal a Haruko…

- Si fue así, creo que te pasaste con el castigo, no? Acaso me merecía que me trataras con tal desprecio durante tanto tiempo?

- No, no te lo merecías…

El pelirrojo parecía muy abatido. Pero Rukawa no tenía la intención de consolarle y desvió la vista. El silencio era tenso.

- Sé lo de tu abuelo – dijo el pelirrojo de pronto, pero Rukawa no se inmutó – Lo siento – añadió.

El kitsune seguía sin mirarle ni hablarle, y Sakuragi empezaba a ponerse nervioso. No era un chico muy paciente.

- Qué pasa con tus padres? – preguntó con el presentimiento de que Rukawa sí reaccionaría a esa cuestión.

Y estuvo en lo cierto. El chico moreno volvió a mirarle, pero sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

- Murieron – respondió secamente.

- Ah… - musitó Sakuragi muy arrepentido de haber formulado la pregunta.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio entre los dos chicos; afortunadamente en ese momento llegó la doctora Aizawa.

- Hola chicos. Cómo vais? – al no obtener respuesta decidió continuar hablando - Rukawa, esta noche tendrás que quedarte en el hospital. Te subiremos a planta, de acuerdo?

- …

- Dentro de un rato vendrá un celador a buscarte.

La doctora se marchó tan rápido como había llegado y Sakuragi se acercó un poco más a la cama.

- Necesitas algo? – preguntó todo lo amablemente que pudo.

- Cómo?

- Para pasar la noche aquí, digo… no sé, por si quieres que te traiga algo de tu casa.

Rukawa dudó, pero finalmente aceptó el ofrecimiento de Sakuragi.

- Pues… necesitaría el cepillo de dientes y el bote de las lentillas…

- Tú llevas lentillas?

- Sí.

- Oh… - en ese momento intentaba imaginarse al kitsune con las gafas de Kogure – Bien, yo te lo traeré si me das la dirección y las llaves de tu casa.

- Están en… mierda.

- Qué pasa?

- En mi bolsa de deporte. Donde está? La has traído?

- No… quizás la habrá cogido Yohei, y sino estará todavía en los vestuarios. Ahora le llamaré.

- Yohei?

- Mi amigo.

- Porqué tendría que haberla cogido?

- Pues… porque estaba conmigo cuando te encontramos, no te acuerdas?

- No…

"Pues sí que estabas ido", pensó Sakuragi con preocupación.

- Bueno, dame la dirección y si la bolsa no la tiene Yohei iré a buscarla.

- De acuerdo…

Sakuragi llamó a Yohei desde un teléfono público para que le acompañara a la casa de Rukawa, pues vivía algo lejos del barrio. "Por eso viene en bicicleta", pensó el pelirrojo. Su amigo sí había cogido la bolsa de deporte de Rukawa y le vino a buscar en moto al hospital. Le contó todo y diez minutos después llegaron a la casa del kitsune.

- Bonita casa – murmuró Yohei mientras empezaban a recorrerla.

- Sí… pero muy vacía…

- Te has fijado en que no hay ninguna fotografía de su familia?

- Quizás así soporta mejor su ausencia…

- No te ha dicho como murieron sus padres?

- No.

- Mira, esta debía ser la habitación de su abuelo.

Sakuragi entró en la misma habitación donde lo había hecho su amigo segundos antes y la recorrió con la mirada.

- Ey Hanamichi, mira esto – exclamó Yohei cogiendo un portarretratos que estaba encima de la mesilla de noche – Por fin una foto.

El pelirrojo se acercó y la contempló, y en ese momento algo en su interior se tambaleó.

En la foto estaban un Rukawa de unos trece años y un anciano que supuso sería su abuelo. Ambos vestían con ropa de excursionista y el lugar parecía el monte Fuji. Rukawa rodeaba con un brazo el cuello del hombre más mayor y sonreía al igual que él.

Sonreía.

- Que te pasa? – preguntó Yohei al contemplar el extraño gesto de su alto amigo.

- Eh… nada. Es sólo que nunca le he visto sonreír así.

- Tiene una bonita sonrisa, verdad?

- Sí…

Dejaron el portarretratos en su sitio y subieron al piso de arriba, donde encontraron el dormitorio de Rukawa. Como era de esperar tenía colgados en las paredes muchos pósters de diferentes jugadores de la NBA y las estanterías llenas de revistas deportivas, pero aparte de eso la habitación no estaba especialmente decorada.

- Sólo le interesa el baloncesto? – preguntó Yohei ojeando una de las revistas.

- Puede que no tenga nada más…

Sakuragi salió de la habitación dejando al chico más bajo un poco avergonzado por lo que había dicho y entró en el cuarto de baño que había al lado; allí encontró el cepillo de dientes, unas gafas y un bote y líquido para lentillas.

- Te espero en la puerta del hospital y luego te acompaño a casa? – preguntó Yohei subiéndose en la moto.

- No. Prefiero que pasemos ahora por mi casa y que luego me dejes en el hospital.

- Y eso?

- Voy a quedarme esta noche con Rukawa.

oooooooo

Media hora después Sakuragi estaba de vuelta en el hospital. Mientras subía en el ascensor pensaba en como decirle al kitsune que quería pasar la noche con él sin que pareciera una proposición indecente. Al llegar a la tercera planta empezó a buscar la habitación 345, donde la chica de recepción le había dicho que habían trasladado a Rukawa.

"339, 340, 341..."

Unos metros delante de él vio salir a la doctora Aizawa de una habitación acompañada por otra doctora aún más joven. Cerraron suavemente la puerta tras ellas y se quedaron en medio del pasillo hablando. Sin saber porqué, Sakuragi se escondió detrás de una enorme planta y se dispuso a escuchar lo que decían.

- Ya le has visto. Qué opinas? – preguntó la doctora Aizawa.

- Depresión, sin duda – respondió la otra doctora.

- Me lo temía…

- Pero creo que dice la verdad en cuanto a que no pretendía suicidarse.

- Tú crees? Ese chico tiene un corte de 15 centímetros en el brazo izquierdo que se ha hecho él mismo!

- Su intención no era quitarse la vida. Lo he visto en otros casos de depresión: pacientes que intentan sustituir el dolor psíquico por el físico, aunque ello implique autolesionarse.

- Más o menos lo que nos ha contado…

- Sí.

- En fin, tú eres la psiquiatra, no yo. Qué vas a hacer?

- No lo sé aún. No me gustaría tener que recetarle antidepresivos, es sólo un niño… pero dudo que acepte ir a terapia.

- Lo discutimos en el bar? Te invito a un café.

- Claro.

Afortunadamente para Sakuragi las dos doctoras empezaron a caminar por el pasillo en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba. Cuando hubieron doblado la esquina salió de su escondite y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación 345. Las palabras que acababa de escuchar se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

Depresión. Su madre la había padecido al morir su padre. Estuvo un año tomando pastillas y luego otro año para desengancharse de ellas. Él mismo lo pasó tan mal o peor que su madre, pero gracias al apoyo de sus amigos Yohei, Takamiya, Ookusu y Noma logró sobreponerse y cuidar de ella.

En el momento en que su mano se posó en el pomo de la puerta, tomó una decisión.

"No permitiré que Rukawa pase por esto solo."

oooooooo

**N/A: **Hola a todas/os! Perdón por la pequeña demora, pero tengo una buena excusa: me fastidié un dedo hace una semana... Nada importante, una fisura pequeña, pero me pusieron un vendaje bastante aparatoso y casi no puedo hacer nada con la mano izquierda (suerte que soy diestra). Pero escribir a ordenador sólo con una mano me es agotador y además me pone de los nervios; así que fui escribiendo el capítulo a mano y una amiga amablemente me lo ha pasado a ordenador.

Como es mucho morro pedirle que me pase los demás me tardaré un poco aún para subir las actualizaciones de 'Kodoku' y 'Un tesoro enterrado'.

Lo gracioso es como me lesioné… jugando a básquet XD. A quién se le ocurre luchar un rebote con un chico de metro ochenta que es la versión occidental (concretamente mallorquina) de Hanamichi Sakuragi? A mí, por supuesto! Pero es que nadie de mi equipo le marcaba, y claro, al estar libre y con esa altura pillaba todos los rebotes. Consecuencia de eso: nos estaban dando una paliza! Si es que ya lo dice Akagi: quien controla los rebotes controla el partido!

Gracias por los reviews y por la paciencia.

Besos desde Mallorca,

Khira-chan.


	5. V

**Lágrimas de hielo**

**V.**

Entró en la habitación y vio que Rukawa estaba tumbado de lado en la cama dándole la espalda. No se movió ni un milímetro, de manera que tuvo que rodear la cama para poder verle la cara al kitsune, quien seguía mirando fijamente por la ventana.

- Te he traído tus cosas – anunció Sakuragi.

- Gracias – murmuró Rukawa sin mirarle.

Sakuragi llevó el neceser donde había metido los enseres al cuarto de baño y después se acomodó en una butaca junto a la ventana. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Rukawa finalmente posó sus ojos en él.

- No te vas? – preguntó en voz baja.

- No – contestó con voz firme el chico más alto.

- Porqué no?

- Voy a quedarme esta noche aquí contigo.

- Pero que dices? – exclamó Rukawa.

- Tienes algo en contra? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba un poco más en la butaca.

Rukawa se le quedó mirando varios segundos más. No entendía la actitud de su compañero de equipo, pero igualmente le apetecía tener algo de compañía.

- Haz lo que quieras – murmuró finalmente mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio unos minutos, pero esta vez fue Sakuragi quien lo rompió.

- Estás viviendo solo?

- Sí.

- Y eso? No puedes, no eres mayor de edad.

- Es sólo hasta que acabe el curso.

- Y después?

- Después me iré a vivir a Osaka con mi tío.

Sakuragi sintió como si un cubo de agua fría le cayera sobre la cabeza.

- Te… te irás?

- Sí.

"No, no puede ser que se marche, no quiero… pero que estoy pensando? Es curioso, tantas veces que deseé no tener que ver al zorro todos los días y ahora que sé que se irá creo que lo voy a echar de menos…", pensó el pelirrojo.

Oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y enseguida entró una enfermera que le traía la cena a Rukawa, pero éste no probó bocado y se la ofreció a Sakuragi, quien tampoco la quiso alegando que se había comido un bocadillo en su casa antes de volver al hospital.

- Pero tú deberías comer algo – le dijo a Rukawa al mismo tiempo que se fijaba en que parecía haber adelgazado unos cuantos quilos.

Pero el kitsune no le hizo caso, ni a él, ni a la enfermera que tuvo que llevarse de nuevo la comida, ni a la doctora Aizawa que subió poco después a verle. Media hora más tarde Rukawa se levantó para ir al baño, rechazando cualquier ayuda ofrecida por parte del tensai, y al volver se acomodó para dormir. Sakuragi hizo lo mismo y al cabo de un rato ambos chicos dormían profundamente.

oooooooo

Al día siguiente el primero en despertarse fue Rukawa. Estuvo un buen rato contemplando el rostro dormido de Sakuragi, preguntándose aún porque había querido quedarse, hasta que él también se despertó. Sakuragi se estiró mientras bostezaba pero se interrumpió con un gemido de dolor.

- Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Rukawa.

- No es nada – contestó Sakuragi acariciándose por detrás del hombro.

- Creo que no ha sido muy bueno para tu espalda dormir toda la noche en esa butaca.

- Te digo que no es nada – insistió el pelirrojo sonriendo tan dulcemente que a Rukawa se le encogió un poco el corazón.

- Si no te apuras llegaras tarde a clase…

- No voy a ir.

- Por?

- La doctora Aizawa dijo que te darían el alta esta mañana, así que te acompañaré a tu casa y me quedaré contigo hasta la hora del entrenamiento.

- No hace falta.

- Yo creo que sí. Te has mirado los brazos? Necesitarás ayuda para vestirte o para cocinar, por ejemplo.

Rukawa se miró un momento las vendas recordando las dificultades de la noche anterior en el baño y después levantó de nuevo la vista. Su expresión era de total desconfianza.

- Porqué haces esto?

- Uh?

- Que porqué haces esto por mí.

- Sólo quiero ayudarte.

- Por qué?

- Joder… pues porque sí.

Rukawa bufó pero ya no quiso insistir más. Una media hora después entraron en la habitación la doctora Aizawa y la psiquiatra que le había visitado la noche antes, que se presentó ante Sakuragi como la doctora Tsukino. La doctora Tsukino recetó a Rukawa alprazolam para las crisis de ansiedad y antidepresivos y también le recomendó ir a verla una vez por semana; Rukawa pareció dispuesto a seguir el tratamiento, lo cual hizo sentir a Sakuragi miedo y alivio a la vez.

oooooooo

La noticia de que el espejo de los vestuarios masculinos del gimnasio estaba roto y que había rastros de sangre se propagó rápidamente por todo Shohoku, acompañada del rumor de que había sido por una pelea.

"No lo limpié lo suficientemente bien", pensaba Yohei mientras escuchaba a unas chicas de su clase hablar sobre el tema. Miró el pupitre vacío de su amigo y supuso que se habría quedado en el hospital con Rukawa. A la hora del almuerzo se reunió con Takamiya, Noma y Ookusu y les contó todo lo sucedido después de exigirles total discreción sobre el tema.

- Espero que nadie piense que fueron Hanamichi y Rukawa los que se pelearon al ver que ninguno de los dos ha venido hoy a clase – comentó Yohei preocupado.

- Pues mucho me temo que sí que pensaran que fueron ellos – dijo Takamiya – Es lógico: todos los del equipo saben que Rukawa se quedó a entrenar solo en el gimnasio, así que ya tienen a uno. Y con quién lleva peleándose Rukawa desde el primer día de curso?

- Mejor dicho Hanamichi lleva peleándose con él desde el primer día de curso – puntualizó Noma.

- Esperemos que nadie llegue a esa conclusión… - sentenció Ookusu.

Pero sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando vieron acercarse a una chica de rizos acompañada por un chico muy moreno, ambos con cara de estar muy preocupados.

- Y Sakuragi? – preguntó Ayako nada más llegar hasta ellos.

- Hoy no ha venido a clase – contestó Yohei.

- Porqué no?

- Pues… porque tenía hora con el médico.

- Con el médico? Porqué?

- Una revisión de la espalda.

- Estás seguro? – intervino Ryota.

- Claro que sí. Qué os pasa? Porqué ese interés en Hanamichi?

- Habéis oído lo del espejo roto y la sangre de los vestuarios?

- Sí, por?

- Pues pensamos que quizás habrían sido Hanamichi y Rukawa. Él tampoco ha venido a clase.

- Oye, no te pases – exclamó Yohei levantándose y encarando al capitán del Shohoku – Hanamichi y Rukawa se llevan mal, pero nunca hasta ese extremo. Además, desde que Hanamichi volvió al equipo no han tenido una sola pelea.

- Yohei tiene razón, Ryota. Y Rukawa tampoco estaba muy por la labor, hace un mes que parece un alma en pena – añadió Noma.

- Es cierto… - convino Ryota – Pero sabemos que Rukawa se quedó ayer en el gimnasio… con quien se peleó entonces?

- Quizás no se peleó con nadie – dijo Takamiya.

Yohei le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Takamiya para que no diera más pistas.

- Pero entonces… qué pasó ayer en los vestuarios?

oooooooo

Sakuragi entró en la escuela a media tarde y se dirigió directamente hacia el gimnasio. A medio camino fue interceptado por Yohei.

- Ey Hana!

- Hola Yohei.

- Porqué no has venido a clase?

- He estado en casa del kitsune. Necesitaba ayuda.

- Lo suponía… Cómo está?

- Está mal… oí a una doctora decir que tiene depresión…

- Joder… Oye, tienes que saber una cosa.

Yohei le contó los rumores que circulaban por Shohoku y que le había mentido a Ayako diciendo que el pelirrojo había faltado a clase por tener una revisión médica. Una vez informado Sakuragi entró en el gimnasio y efectivamente lo primero que sus compañeros de equipo le preguntaron fue donde había estado la noche anterior.

- Estuve con Yohei – contestó molesto - Ya me ha contado lo de los vestuarios. No sé nada.

- Entonces sólo falta hablar con Rukawa para preguntarle a él – dijo Mitsui – pero no parece que tenga intención de venir.

- Conseguiré el teléfono de su casa – intervino Ayako.

Sakuragi no se preocupó por ello, pues estaba seguro de que Rukawa no contestaría el teléfono. Durante el entrenamiento recordó un par de veces el día que había pasado con su ex-rival. Después de acompañar al kitsune en taxi hasta su casa se quedó con él hasta que fue la hora de acudir al entrenamiento, no sin antes anunciarle que después volvería. "No creo que mi madre se oponga a que duerma otra vez fuera de casa si le explico todo lo que pasa", pensó el número 10 de Shohoku. Había tenido que cocinar para él, así que menos mal que Rukawa se lo había comido todo porque sino le habría tirado el ramen por la cabeza. También le había ayudado a cambiarse de ropa, y sonrió divertido al rememorar la cara totalmente sonrojada de Rukawa cuando empezó a desvestirle.

"Como si no le hubiera visto ya desnudo miles de veces."

La práctica terminó y Sakuragi fue primero a su casa a pedirle permiso a su madre para pasar la noche fuera de nuevo, permiso que fue concedido, y después marchó a casa de Rukawa. Le había convencido de que le dejara sus llaves para así no tener que levantarse a abrirle la puerta si se había ido ya a la cama, de manera que pudo entrar en la casa sin hacer demasiado ruido.

Dejó las llaves encima del mueble de la entrada, se quitó los zapatos y empezó a subir las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio del kitsune. Le extrañó un poco ver la puerta cerrada y de pronto el pánico le invadió. Había escuchado decir a esa psiquiatra que Rukawa no pretendía suicidarse, pero y si había intentado de nuevo calmar su pena con otro corte? Se acercó corriendo hasta ella y antes de abrirla reconoció el sonido que provenía del interior de la habitación.

Rukawa estaba llorando.

Suspiró. Al menos eso significaba que estaba vivo.

oooooooo

**N/A: **ola! Realmente estoy muy feliz con el éxito de este fic, en serio que no me lo esperaba. Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo planteado tan corto (creo que me saldrán 8 capítulos más un epílogo), pero si se me ocurre algo más lo añadiré.

**Kaehana9: **gracias! Ya casi se me ha curado el dedito, sólo que sigue estando de un color verde muy feo, parezco mutante XDD.

**Mashou no tenshi: **lo de que Rukawa lleve lentillas… pues no sé, me lo imaginé en su casa estudiando con gafas y me hizo gracia XD. El capítulo me salió de nuevo cortito pero como ves lo compensé actualizando pronto.

**Tincgana: **nooo Hanagata nooo (las gafas que lleva son horribles). Tienes que imaginártelo con unas gafas de montura pequeña, estudiando en su cuarto o frente al ordenador, y verás que mono…

**Abuelitnt: **recuerdas lo de desarrollar más adelante una historia de Ayako y Ryota? Sabes porqué me entraron las ganas? Porqué soñé con ellos! Yo era Ayako y me encontraba a Ryota llorando porque no había podido evitar pelearse y creía que eso lo alejaría aún más de mí, osease, de Ayako XD. Pero en ese mismo momento Ayako, osease yo XD, me daba cuenta de que le quería y le besaba… el cuello?¿?

**Ran-k: **menos mal que me avisaste, sino aún no me habría enterado jeje. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review.

**Elena: **si, yo también conozco a una persona que sufre depresiones, y la verdad es que yo misma lo paso mal. Pero bueno, Hanamichi es mucho Hanamichi y podrá con ello!

**Kmiloncia: **se me olvidó decirte que el hermano de Rukawa no ha hecho nada malo, creo que lo redacté bastante mal si dio esa impresión. Un capítulo más y se sabrá que fue de él (aunque yo creí que se leería entre líneas).

**Astrea: **siii ha sido un rollo, sobretodo para ducharme (yo ahí haciendo maniobras con una bolsa de plástico en la mano aaargg). Pues sí, se le kitaron las ideas tontas, pero más que nada porque aunque aún no se ha dado cuenta ya no está solo, y si sufre otra crisis de ansiedad habrá alguien que se encargará de alejarle de los objetos cortantes o puntiagudos…

**Balucita: **graciasss! La verdad es que a pesar del drama está convirtiendo en un fic muy tierno jeje. Besos y gracias por el review!

**Katsu: **ola! Es un honor que el primer fic que lees de Slam Dunk sea el mío Espero que te guste todo lo que le queda y que aunque te identifiques con la historia eso no te haga sentir mal en ningún momento.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira

PD: se me ha ocurrido hacer un fanfic tipo historia en cadena, y querría saber más o menos quien estaría interesada en participar. La pareja principal sería al menos al comienzo Sakuragi y Rukawa, pero con la libertad de después juntarlos, separarlos y rejuntarlos como se quiera (según la autora de cada capítulo) y la idea es que sea de tipo cómico (así las incoherencias entre un capítulo u otro no tendrían mucha importancia). Y bien, que les parece? En teoría yo tendría que escribir el primero (aunque a mí lo cómico… yo soy más bien de dramas y violencia, no sé si se ha notado…) y después aún no sé como se decidiría que autora de las que se pongan en contacto conmigo escribiría el 2, otra el 3, otra el 4, etc

Interesadas díganmelo por review o por mail. Mi dirección es Si no sale (seguro que no) buscadla en algún review. Por si acaso la escribiré a lo indio a ver si se entiende: mi dirección es khira (guión bajo) chan (arroba) hotmail (punto) com


	6. VI

**Lágrimas de hielo**

**VI.**

Abrió la puerta suavemente y entró en la habitación. Los sollozos se dejaron de oír de inmediato. Con paso lento se acercó a la cama donde estaba tumbado Rukawa y se sentó en ella. Comprobó aliviado que no había rastros de sangre ni nada que indicara que hubiera estado o estuviera dispuesto a autolesionarse. Sólo vio unas vendas en la mesilla y se fijó en que Rukawa se las había quitado de su mano derecha.

- No tienes porqué controlarte… - dijo Sakuragi en voz baja – Llorar es bueno para desahogarse…

- Piérdete – murmuró Rukawa mientras seguía intentando detener su llanto.

- Sólo intento ayudarte…

- Pues no necesito tu ayuda.

- Oye, sé lo que estás pasando. Mi padre murió de un ataque al corazón hace tres años.

Entonces Rukawa se incorporó en la cama y se quedó frente a frente con Sakuragi.

- Mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano mayor murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía 10 años – siseó con voz gélida – Mis abuelos paternos y mi abuela materna murieron antes de que yo naciera; mi abuelo materno era el único familiar cercano que me quedaba y murió hace un mes de una hemorragia cerebral. Y ni siquiera tengo un miserable amigo al que echar de menos cuando me vaya a vivir dentro de unos meses con un completo desconocido. Así que no me digas que sabes por lo que estoy pasando porque no tienes ni puta idea.

Sakuragi se quedó estático sin saber que decir y observó como Rukawa se tapaba la cara con las manos y empezaba a llorar de nuevo. Entonces hizo algo que por alguna razón pensó que debería haber hecho mucho antes, quizás el día que lo encontró llorando en la cancha: lo rodeó con sus brazos y le abrazó fuertemente. Rukawa se dejó abrazar y siguió llorando. Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que finalmente el chico de ojos azules se calmó y se separó del pelirrojo.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Después Sakuragi desvió la vista de los enrojecidos ojos azules del kitsune a sus labios. Finos, rosados, y temblorosos.

Y entonces algo muy extraño pasó por la cabeza del tensai. Quiso tocarlos y alargó una mano hasta rozarlos con el dedo índice; Rukawa se estremeció por el contacto y cerró los ojos. Tal y como esperaba Sakuragi el tacto de esos labios era muy suave. De pronto se sintió en la necesidad de cubrirlos con los suyos y antes de darse cuenta estaba besando al kitsune. Rukawa abrió de nuevo los ojos sorprendido y pudo ver como Sakuragi se separaba de él mirándolo entre culpable y confuso.

- L-lo siento… - balbuceó mientras sus mejillas enrojecían – Yo… no sé que me ha pasado, no lo he podido evitar y… mmpf.

No pudo seguir disculpándose porque ahora era Rukawa el que lo estaba besando, pero no con un beso tímido y fugaz como el que él le había dado unos segundos antes, sino hambriento y desesperado. Sakuragi se quedó un momento inmóvil mientras se dejaba besar y miles de sensaciones nuevas le envolvían. Poco a poco comenzó a corresponder el beso; ninguno de los dos chicos era experto en el tema de manera que éste se convirtió en una especie de pulso donde cada uno intentaba imponerse sobre la boca del otro.

Sakuragi sintió que estaba perdiendo terreno y su naturaleza seme se rebeló. Empujó a Rukawa sobre la cama sin dejar de besarle y se colocó encima suyo. Estuvo a punto de agarrarle de las muñecas pero al notar las vendas recordó a tiempo que Rukawa tenía el brazo izquierdo herido, así que optó por situar sus manos entre los cabellos negros y sedosos de su compañero.

Durante un roce entre sus cuerpos Sakuragi notó la dureza del miembro de Rukawa y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que él mismo tenía una dolorosa erección. También sintió la mano fría de Rukawa en su espalda atrayéndolo aún más hacia si, para después recorrerla en toda su extensión en una exquisita caricia.

Cuando Sakuragi introdujo también su mano bajo la camiseta de Rukawa para acariciarle la piel desnuda, éste se incorporó un poco en la cama interrumpiendo el frenético beso durante unos momentos. El pelirrojo contempló extasiado como Rukawa se quitaba la camiseta mostrando su perfecto torso y acto seguido le quitaba la suya obligándole a levantar los brazos. Una vez despojados de las molestas prendas fundieron de nuevo sus labios mientras se abrazaban y acariciaban mutuamente cada centímetro de piel ahora al descubierto.

La piel de Rukawa, pálida, suave y fría, provocó en el pelirrojo la necesidad de recorrerla con su boca, de manera que lo tumbó de nuevo en la cama y abandonó sus labios para besarle las mejillas, el cuello, las clavículas, el pecho… cada beso húmedo y tierno era recibido por un sonoro gemido que no hacía más que aumentar la excitación del pelirrojo.

Pero Sakuragi no se dio cuenta realmente de a donde estaban llegando con todo aquello hasta que oyó la voz ronca de Rukawa en un jadeo desesperado.

- Házmelo…

Sakuragi detuvo sus besos y le miró sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Rukawa optó por atraerlo de nuevo hacia él agarrándolo de la nuca con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz con el brazo herido y besándole en los labios, mientras con la otra mano le acarició el sexo por encima de los pantalones. Sakuragi gimió y Rukawa dejó de besarle para dirigir ahora sus labios hacia la oreja izquierda del pelirrojo, acariciándola con la lengua.

- Hazme el amor… - le susurró en el oído con voz tremendamente sensual.

Apenas acababa de decirlo cuando fue tumbado en la cama, esta vez con algo de violencia, y sus pantalones de pijama y sus calzoncillos fueron ferozmente bajados y lanzados al otro lado de la habitación.

Después de desnudar por completo al kitsune, Sakuragi se quitó él mismo el resto de su ropa y se acomodó en la cama entre unas piernas pálidas que se enlazaron en su espalda. Encaró su pene en la entrada de Rukawa y, sin romper el lazo de sus miradas, empezó a empujar para introducirse en él. Rukawa se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor con tanta fuerza que una gota de sangre se deslizó hasta su barbilla y el pelirrojo al verlo se detuvo en seguida.

- No te detengas… - ordenó Rukawa arañando los fuertes brazos que estaban a ambos lados de su cabeza.

- Pero te estoy haciendo mucho daño – objetó Sakuragi.

- Me da igual.

- Pero…

- Que lo hagas!

Sakuragi lo miró muy preocupado y se inclinó más sobre él para lamerle la sangre de los labios mientras seguía empujando. Rukawa le arañó aún más fuerte los brazos pero Sakuragi sabía que el daño que le estaba haciendo con las uñas no era nada comparado con el que le estaba haciendo a él penetrándole de esa manera sin ni siquiera haberle preparado.

Finalmente consiguió introducir su sexo del todo en Rukawa y se quedó quieto hasta que ya no notó sus uñas clavándose en su piel. Entonces empezó suavemente a retirarse para después embestirle de nuevo mientras contemplaba aliviado que el rostro del moreno ya no estaba tan tenso.

Rukawa echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a gemir, jadear y a gritar con cada embestida pero Sakuragi era el que más placer sentía. Lo sabía y pensó que aquello no era justo así que apoyó todo su peso en su brazo izquierdo y dirigió su mano derecha al pene de Rukawa, que reclamaba atención desde hacía tiempo. Rukawa se arqueó un poco al sentir como su miembro empezaba a ser estimulado y sus gemidos de placer se incrementaron.

Sakuragi se sintió tan cerca del éxtasis unas cuantas veces que inconscientemente disminuyó el ritmo de las embestidas para disfrutar durante más tiempo su posesión sobre el cuerpo de Rukawa, pero cuando un líquido caliente y viscoso se derramó en su mano ya no pudo aguantar más y apenas un minuto después se retiró y cubrió su pene con la mano izquierda para contener su propio semen. A continuación se desplomó exhausto sobre Rukawa, aplastándolo con su peso, y apoyó la cabeza de lado en su pecho.

Mientras las respiraciones de ambos se normalizaban Rukawa abrazó a Sakuragi por la espalda y pronunció las dos palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo queriéndole decir.

- Te quiero.

Sakuragi casi dejó de respirar al oír aquello.

"Que me quiere?", se repitió mentalmente.

No supo que contestar y tampoco se atrevía a mirar al kitsune a los ojos, de manera que continuó sin moverse unos minutos más hasta que se levantó.

- Voy al baño a lavarme las manos – murmuró esquivando a los ojos azules.

Mientras se enjabonaba las manos bajo el grifo el pobre Sakuragi empezaba a ser consciente de lo que había pasado.

Había hecho el amor con Rukawa.

Mejor dicho, él le había hecho el amor a Rukawa.

Siempre había pensado que perdería su virginidad con una chica, que esa chica sería su novia y que luego se casarían y tendrían muchos hijos. No estaba preparado para asumir que ya no sería así.

Pero realmente había perdido la virginidad aunque fuera con un chico?

Y Rukawa también la había perdido? O para ello tendría que haber sido él el seme?

La había perdido a medias?

Se podía estar más confundido?

"Joder, se suponía que tenía que cuidar de él, no follármelo".

Lo peor de todo era que para Rukawa no había sido sólo sexo.

"Me quiere."

Pero como podía ser? Si llevaban casi un año tratándose a patadas!

"TÚ llevas un año tratándole a patadas", se corrigió a sí mismo apesadumbrado.

"Joder… mierda, mierda, mierda! Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?".

Por el momento decidió regresar a la habitación donde Rukawa le esperaba en un lado de la cama, haciendo clara alusión de que quería que durmiera con él esa noche. Sakuragi respiró hondo y esquivando de nuevo la mirada de Rukawa se metió en la cama con él y tapó a ambos con una sábana.

- Buenas noches – murmuró colocándose de lado hacia él, pero con los ojos cerrados.

- Buenas noches… - contestó Rukawa.

Rukawa se quedó casi una hora observando al chico que yacía con él en la cama, preguntándose que significaría para él y que pasaría a partir de ese momento, hasta que finalmente el sueño le venció y cerró también los ojos.

oooooooo

El despertador sonó a las siete en punto. Rukawa alargó su mano para detenerlo pero en el intento el aparato cayó al suelo, lo que también fue efectivo porque el estridente sonido cesó igualmente. Al tratar de incorporarse un ramalazo de dolor sacudió todo su cuerpo y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sakuragi no estaba con él.

"Donde habrá ido?", se preguntó intentando de incorporarse otra vez.

- Hanamichi? – le llamó en voz alta. Después de lo de la noche anterior no le pareció muy correcto seguir llamándole 'doa'ho'.

Nadie contestó. Y tampoco se oía ningún sonido en toda la casa. Con mucha dificultad se levantó de la cama y apoyándose en la pared se acercó a sus calzoncillos y se los puso; luego salió de la habitación. El dolor que sentía en su parte baja no le permitía caminar con normalidad, y bajar las escaleras se convirtió en un auténtico martirio; iba por el penúltimo escalón cuando tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo. Afortunadamente se protegió con el brazo derecho, porque de haberlo hecho con el izquierdo lo habría pasado realmente mal.

Se quedó en el suelo unos minutos, empezando a comprender que simplemente Sakuragi se había marchado. Ayer por la noche se había cumplido el que venía siendo su deseo desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora amanecía como una pesadilla.

Pero porqué?

Porqué se había ido sin decirle nada?

"Quizás no tendría que haberle confesado mis sentimientos."

Recordó el desasosiego que sintió cuando Sakuragi no contestó a su declaración.

Y que esperaba? Que le dijera 'Yo también te quiero'? Que en realidad también le amaba y que todos sus insultos habían sido un patético intento de atraer su atención?

"Yo soy el único patético aquí."

Pero entonces porque había accedido a hacer el amor con él?

Un momento.

"Oh, no."

Sakuragi había accedido a hacer el amor con él.

Había accedido.

Ahí estaba la clave.

Él se lo había pedido y el pelirrojo había accedido.

Como un favor.

"Si Sakuragi me ha follado por lástima… yo… no lo soportaré."

* * *

**N/A:** Wenas! Aquí les traje el siguiente capítulo, calentito, calentito… Espero que les haya gustado. Qué les han parecido las dudas existenciales de Hanamichi? (Que en realidad también son mías XDD) Alguien se ofrece para contestar sus preguntas? 

Ya tengo la historia casi terminada, así que nos veremos muy pronto.

Muchas gracias a kaehana9, Oruha Shikijou, BaLucita, Elena, Bubley, Kmiloncia, katsu (sé que me pediste sólo un beso, pero weno…) y Mashou no Tenshi por sus reviews!

Besos desde Mallorca

Khira


	7. VII

**Lágrimas de hielo**

**VII.**

Ayako llegó la primera al gimnasio y empezó a sacar el marcador manual, pues normalmente los jueves el entrenador Anzai acudía al entrenamiento y organizaba un partidillo entre titulares y suplentes.

- Hola Ayako – saludó Ryota al entrar en el gimnasio

- Hola Ryota.

- Podemos hablar? – preguntó el capitán del Shohoku acercándose a ella.

- Uh? Claro.

Ayako le miró extrañada, pues Ryota estaba muy serio. Que querría decirle?

- Verás, Ayako… Yo… sigo enamorado de ti.

Aquello no se lo esperaba. No cuando hacía semanas que pasaba olímpicamente de ella.

- A-ah… s-si? – balbuceó la chica de rizos.

- Sí. Hace ya casi dos años que me rechazaste, y quería saber si en este tiempo has cambiado de opinión. Si no es así, no volveré a molestarte.

Ayako no sabía que hacer. Era su última oportunidad. En ese momento se debatía entre Ryota y su puesto como mánager del equipo, y finalmente decidió que antes de tomar su decisión le explicaría la situación a su capitán.

- Tú también me gustas – la cara de Ryota se iluminó por un segundo, hasta que Ayako continuó – Pero no podemos salir juntos.

- Uh? Por qué no?

- No mientras los dos seamos miembros del equipo de baloncesto del Shohoku.

- Pero qué me estás contando? – el pobre chico no entendía nada.

- Fue la condición que me pusieron al obtener el puesto de asistente: no puedo salir con ningún jugador – explicó Ayako.

- Qué! El entrenador Anzai te prohibió eso?

- No fue el entrenador Anzai, sino el jefe de estudios.

- Pero por qué?

- El jefe de estudios consideraba que no era bueno que una chica se encargara de un equipo masculino; el entrenador Anzai intercedió por mí y me consiguió el puesto, pero tuve que aceptar esa estúpida condición.

- Ya veo… Entonces, si nos descubren obligarán a uno de los dos a dejar el equipo…

- Y por supuesto seré yo, tú eres el capitán y un jugador imprescindible… un momento, como que si nos descubren!

- Pues que tú y yo vamos a empezar a salir en secreto ahora mismo… - y diciendo esto, Ryota se acercó con paso sexy hasta su chica hasta abrazarla y le plantó un largo beso en los labios.

- Ryota… - murmuró Ayako sonriente separándose a duras penas del agarre de su ahora novio secreto – Si vamos a salir a escondidas de los demás no creo que sea buena idea hacer esto en medio del gimnasio…

- Ups… tienes razón jeje.

oooooooo

Sakuragi se había sentido fatal durante todo el día por haber dejado solo a Rukawa en casa, pero se había visto completamente incapaz de hablar con él cuando se despertara. Decidió que después del entrenamiento iría a verle para al menos disculparse, aunque aún no tenía muy claro si tenía que pedirle perdón por algo más que no fuera haberse largado de su lado sin decir nada.

Al doblar una esquina del pasillo que conducía al gimnasio vio una figura conocida que caminaba en la misma dirección que él.

- Rukawa! – exclamó en voz alta.

Rukawa se detuvo y volteó a mirarle, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro de porcelana.

- Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el pelirrojo al llegar a su altura preocupado al ver al kitsune vestido de deporte con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta manga larga.

- Vengo a entrenar – respondió secamente.

- Pero aún no puedes!

- Sí que puedo.

- No, no pued… - se fijó en que bajo la camiseta manga larga no se notaba ningún bulto - Te has quitado también las vendas del brazo?

- Ya no las necesitaba.

- Pero en serio piensas entrenar?

- Ya te he dicho que sí.

- Se te podrían soltar los puntos!

- Iré con cuidado.

- Pero…!

- Porqué te has ido? – interrumpió Rukawa cansado de tanto sermón.

Sakuragi calló por un momento y miró avergonzado el suelo.

- No lo sé… - musitó.

- Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche? – preguntó el chico más bajo intentando que su voz sonara neutra.

- No es que me arrepienta… fue algo… no sé, especial… pero…

- Pero? – Porqué siempre tenía que haber un pero?

- Pero yo no soy gay – dijo Sakuragi levantando de nuevo la vista.

Rukawa sintió como si el corazón se le rompiera en trozos tan pequeños que nunca nadie más seria capaz de reconstruirlo.

- Entiendo…

- Rukawa…

- He dicho que lo entiendo! – exclamó encaminándose de nuevo al gimnasio.

Sakuragi se quedó unos segundos parado, sintiendo un extraño pinchazo en el pecho al ver a Rukawa alejarse. Finalmente reaccionó y echó a correr siguiéndole, pero este ya había entrado en el gimnasio y estaba siendo sometido a un interrogatorio por parte de Ryota sobre el dichoso espejo de los vestuarios.

- Yo no sé nada… - murmuró Rukawa pensando en que si Sakuragi y su amigo Yohei le habían cubierto él no los dejaría ahora como mentirosos – Estuve poco rato en el gimnasio porqué empecé a encontrarme mal, y por eso no vine ayer al entrenamiento.

- Y ya estás mejor? – preguntó Ayako – Qué te pasaba?

"Que se cortó el brazo con uno de los cristales y le tuvieron que poner veinte puntos en el hospital", pensó el pelirrojo, "y dos días después pretende jugar al baloncesto".

- Nada… sólo un poco de fiebre.

El entrenamiento empezó unos minutos más tarde y Rukawa se alegró de que el dolor de su trasero se hubiera calmado con el paso del día, porque esa tarde el entrenamiento estaba siendo bastante cansado, en especial cuando llegó el entrenador Anzai y comenzaron un partido.

Todo iba bien hasta que en una jugada Rukawa se dispuso a efectuar un tiro bajo el aro pero Mitsui le cometió falta dándole en el brazo de apoyo de la pelota. El grito de dolor fue tal que incluso Ayako se olvidó de pitar la falta con el silbato. Todos se acercaron corriendo al Súper-Rookie, que se quedó arrodillado en la duela sujetándose el brazo izquierdo por el codo y manteniéndolo apretado contra el estómago.

- Qué te pasa? – preguntó Mitsui extrañado. No le había golpeado fuerte, y mucho menos como para que el chico estuviera pálido de dolor.

- No es nada… - musitó.

- Estás bien, Rukawa-kun? – preguntó Haruko.

- Déjame ver el brazo – dijo Ayako alargando su mano hacia él.

- No! – exclamó Rukawa sorprendiendo a todos.

- Pero que…

- Rukawa, Ayako sólo quiere examinártelo… tanto te duele? – preguntó el mvp.

- Dejadlo en paz – intervino Sakuragi arrodillándose junto al kitsune – Vamos al vestuario – le susurró al oído.

- Vale… - murmuró Rukawa en voz muy baja levantándose junto con el pelirrojo.

Aquello sí que fue extraño. Sakuragi defendiendo a Rukawa? De acuerdo que hacía tiempo que no se peleaban, pero de ahí a que ahora incluso se contaran secretitos en la oreja… El que más sospechó de todos fue Mitsui, quien sabía perfectamente que si Rukawa se quejaba del brazo no había sido por su falta. Cuando Sakuragi y Rukawa pasaron junto a él, agarró al segundo por la muñeca izquierda y en un rápido movimiento le levantó la manga.

Rukawa casi gritó de nuevo por el roce mientras que todos se quedaron horrorizados al contemplar la fea herida.

- Qué coño haces, Michi? – gritó Sakuragi apartando las manos del chico mayor del brazo de Rukawa.

- Qué te ha pasado, Rukawa? – preguntaron Ayako y el entrenador Anzai casi a la vez.

- Yo… - el chico de ojos azules no sabía que decir. No se atrevía a mentir a su entrenador.

- Cómo te has hecho eso?

- …

- Fue con el espejo de los vestuarios? – preguntó el entrenador con voz grave.

- …

- Rompiste tú el espejo?

- Sí…

Los murmullos que se habían dejado oír desde que la herida quedara al descubierto cesaron de pronto. Todos esperaban que ahora el gordito le preguntara porqué lo había hecho, pero en lugar de eso dijo algo que los dejó boquiabiertos.

- Entonces no me queda más remedio que expulsarte del equipo.

- Qué! - gritaron Sakuragi, Ayako, Haruko, Ryota y Mitsui al unísomo. Los demás abrieron la boca sorprendidos pero siguieron en absoluto silencio.

Rukawa se limitó a palidecer aún más.

- Pero que estás diciendo, viejo! – gritó Sakuragi aún más fuerte – Como vas a echar al zorro por una tontería como esta!

- No es una tontería – repuso el entrenador Anzai con calma – Hacer un destrozo adrede en las instalaciones deportivas de la escuela es motivo de expulsión.

- P-pero entrenador… ni siquiera sabemos porqué lo ha hecho… - balbuceó Ayako.

- Eso no importa.

- Entrenador… Rukawa es uno de nuestros jugadores clave, sin él no conseguiremos llegar de nuevo a las finales… - añadió Ryota.

- Las normas del colegio son aplicables a todos por igual.

- Deja de decir chorradas, viejo! – explotó el pelirrojo – Estamos hablando de Rukawa! De Rukawa! No le dijiste hace unos meses que confiabas en él? Y en lugar de eso pretendes botarlo sin ni siquiera preocuparte de por qué rompió el puto espejo de los cojones!

- Basta, doa'ho… - intervino por fin Rukawa – Da igual… - "De todas maneras ya me quedan pocos meses en esta escuela"

- Cómo que da igual!

Rukawa se dio la vuelta e iba a empezar a caminar para largarse de ahí cuanto antes cuando fue sujetado del brazo derecho por Sakuragi.

- Si Rukawa se va del equipo yo también me voy – anunció el tensai.

- Qué! – exclamaron todos.

- Que si Rukawa se va del equipo yo también me voy – repitió.

El entrenador Anzai se quedó mirando a Sakuragi con una expresión extraña que sólo comprendió Mitsui. Rukawa se quedó simplemente paralizado.

- Sakuragi, eso no va a arreglar nada – dijo Ayako muy nerviosa.

- Yo también me iré – anunció Mitsui.

Sakuragi y Rukawa voltearon hacia él sorprendidos, pero no más que Ayako y los demás.

- Cómo!

- Yo fui aceptado de nuevo en el equipo después de intentar destrozar el gimnasio. No es justo que Rukawa sea expulsado por romper un espejo. Además no es solo un jugador del equipo; es nuestro compañero, y no podemos permitir una injusticia así. Así que si él se va yo también.

- Pero…

- Y yo también – dijo Ryota.

- Ryota! – exclamó la chica de rizos.

- Yo también – se oyó por detrás. Era Ishi.

- Y yo – ese era Yasuda.

- Y yo – repitió Shiozaki.

- Y yo.

- Y yo.

Poco a poco todos los jugadores del equipo anunciaron su marcha en caso de que Rukawa fuera expulsado. Haruko y Ayako se miraron un momento entre ellas y a punto estaban de hacer lo mismo cuando se oyó la voz del entrenador.

- Tus compañeros te tienen una gran estima, Rukawa.

Rukawa no dijo nada, sabía que si lo hacía rompería a llorar.

Pero de alegría.

- Por esta vez mejor nos olvidaremos del asunto. Ayako, acompaña a Rukawa a la enfermería a que le miren los puntos.

- Sí… - dijo Ayako. Se acercó tímidamente a Rukawa y ambos salieron despacio del gimnasio.

- Continuemos con el partido – ordenó el entrenador.

Todos se colocaron de nuevo en la cancha como si no hubiera pasado nada excepto Sakuragi, que aún estaba furioso y se dirigió a la silla donde se había sentado de nuevo el gordito.

- Porqué has hecho eso, viejo? – inquirió – Tú sabías que no era justo!

- Rukawa necesitaba darse cuenta de que no está solo.

- Q-qué…? – exclamó el pelirrojo.

- Sakuragi… Confío en ti para que le ayudes.

- T-tú… tú sabes…?

- La doctora Aizawa me llamó ayer por la mañana. Me contó por lo que está pasando Rukawa y que un compañero de escuela con los cabellos teñidos de rojo y de apellido Sakuragi pasó la noche con él en el hospital.

- Yo… debería haberte avisado…

- No importa. Sé que estás cuidando bien de él.

"No tanto como crees…", pensó apesadumbrado Sakuragi, "De momento sólo he conseguido hacerle más daño…"

* * *

**N/A: **Ola! Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Al terminar quería hacer un epílogo, pero me quedé sin ideas. Así que esperaré a que me venga la inspiración o lo dejaré tal cual. He de decir que estoy muy feliz por haber recibido tantos reviews en una historia que planeé tan sencilla. Muchas gracias a todas/os!

**Elena: **a que si? Jejeje. Es el capítulo más caliente de la historia, porque si meto otro lemon ya será más suavecito. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

**Astrea: **XDD pues sí, Rukawa en este fic me ha salido un poco masoca… pero tranquila que de suicidarse nada, pues sabe que su abuelo y el resto de su familia está velando por él desde arriba y aunque le cueste saldrá adelante (de momento solo). Mira, acabo de tener una idea para el epílogo… Ah, y no estaría mal llamar a la Berdún… pero que una chica le pregunte por relaciones chico-chico… le explicamos también lo que es el yaoi? XDD

**Kaehana9: **pues sí, un pokillo, pero ahora sólo sufre de mal de amores…

**Balucita: **mala, cruel, sádica, malvada, trágica… ya me han puesto tantos apodos jejeje. Sakuragi está muy confundido, sí, pues nunca se habría imaginado que el zorrito le pondría cachondo XD y Rukawa está en plan masoca y entre que no le importaba el dolor físico y que tampoco quería 'cortar el rollo' y pedirle al pelirrojo que lo preparara… pues así fue la cosa…

**Kmiloncia: **claro que no lo ha hecho por lástima, eso es lo que cree Kaede, pero el pelirrojo lo que tiene es un embrollo mental de no te menees XDD. Y tranquila por Ru que no hará ninguna tontería más… o sí? Jejeje

**Miguel: **por una parte me alegro de ser capaz de haber sabido transmitir tal sentimiento de tristeza y desolación, pero por otra me sabe muy mal porque yo no quiero deprimir a nadie… XD Muchas gracias por las respuestas, me has aclarado bastante. Y sí, definitivamente soy escritora Angst… por eso no me atrevo a empezar un fic cómico! Será un desastre!

**Mashou no tenshi: **porque estaba muy confundido, y de hecho aún lo está… aunque diga que no es gay (una manera muy educada la verdad de decirle a Rukawa que no siente nada por él) en realidad no lo tiene muy claro…

**Rei00: **gracias! Pero… en serio te parecen OOC! Aarg que mal… yo siempre he intentado que no fuera así… Lo dices por Sakuragi, por Rukawa, o por los dos? Porque si es por Rukawa ten en cuenta que cuando lo describo diferente es porque está hablando consigo mismo o porque le ha pasado algo… fíjate que al principio de todos mis fics o de cara a los demás es igual de borde que en el manga… weno espero haberte convencido un pokito XDD Respecto a la fórmula… por supuesto, es mi favorita! Siempre he pensado que es la más lógica, simplemente porque Sakuragi es más alto y pesa ocho kilos más que Rukawa, aunque lo justo en una pareja yo creo que es intercambiar los roles de vez en cuando.

**Merjonic: **di que sí… a sufrir a sufrir! Jejeje que sádicas… y prepárate para el fic que esto se pone en marcha.

**Oruha Shikijou: **sí que da un poco de penita Rukawa, sí… pobrecito mío! A ver si ya no sufre más… por este fic XD Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

**Katsu: **bueno, lo que es darse un beso, se lo dieron… aunque después la cosa fue a más… Besos y gracias por el review!

**Vanne: **Gracias! Ahora que lo pienso es mi primer fic donde ambos pierden la virginidad juntos… que monos!

**Aliss.chan: **perdona a Hana, el pobre está confuso… si en este fic te cae mal en el próximo lo vas a odiar jejeje.

Besos desde Mallorca!

Khira


	8. VIII

**Lágrimas de hielo**

**VIII.**

Pasaron un par de semanas en que Rukawa, si bien estaba igual de serio y callado que como había sido siempre, pareció un poco más animado. Sakuragi siguió yendo de vez en cuando a su casa, donde comprobó preocupado que el kitsune había empezado a tomar los antidepresivos. No volvieron a hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero Sakuragi no dejaba de darle vueltas. Precisamente en eso estaba pensando cuando un día mientras almorzaba se acercó a hablar con él nada más y nada menos que Haruko.

- Sakuragi-kun… podemos hablar un momento?

- Uh? Claro que sí, Haruko-san… dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido de que la chica viniera a hablar con él después de tanto tiempo.

- Verás… hace casi dos meses tú te me declaraste y yo te rechacé…

- Pues si… - murmuró algo dolido por tener que recordar ese momento.

- Yo… no debí hacerlo.

- Qué?

- Qué tú me gustas, mucho, Sakuragi-kun…

- CÓMOOOOO!

Varios alumnos y alumnas voltearon a ver al escandaloso pelirrojo. Haruko cogió a Sakuragi del brazo y se lo llevó lejos de miradas indiscretas. A continuación le contó la condición que le habían puesto para aceptar el puesto de segunda asistente, le pidió perdón por ocultárselo y le propuso salir en secreto, omitiendo que había oído a Ryota proponerle lo mismo a Ayako un día que llegó muy temprano al gimnasio.

- Quieres? – preguntó Haruko con los ojos brillantes.

Sakuragi la miraba sin decir nada. Sólo un 'Sí' y Haruko sería su novia. Su novia. Cuantos años hacía que quería tener novia? Ya ni se acordaba. Acompañar a una chica de la escuela a su casa y de su casa a la escuela había sido siempre su sueño. Pero había algo que le impedía pronunciar ese 'sí'. Quizás era lo de salir en secreto lo que no le convencía… No, no era eso. Observó aún más atentamente a la chica bajita que esperaba nerviosa su respuesta. Se fijó en sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos claros, su nariz respingona, sus labios, su cuello, su cuerpo delgado cubierto por el uniforme… y no sintió ningún deseo. Nunca había considerado el sexo como la parte más importante de una relación, pero era evidente que no estaba tan enamorado de Haruko como creía si no tenía el mínimo interés por hacerla suya… pues sabía que con ella nunca sentiría la misma pasión que había sentido con…

De pronto las cosas se volvieron tan claras que Sakuragi casi se quedó en shock.

"Era eso."

En apenas dos segundos recordó uno por uno los momentos vividos con Rukawa desde aquel primer día de curso en la azotea hasta la noche en que sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo; recordó las lágrimas, las caricias, los besos, los gritos de placer de ambos mientras hacían el amor…

"Quiero volver a hacerlo, quiero tenerle debajo de mí, sentir su piel en contacto con la mía… quiero enredar mis manos en su pelo mientras le poseo, quiero causarle placer, quiero verle sonreír… Quiero oír su voz pronunciando mi nombre entre gemidos… quiero dormir a su lado y darle los buenos días al despertar… quiero… quiero a Rukawa…"

- Te encuentras bien, Sakuragi-kun? – preguntó Haruko al observar la cara repentinamente pálida del pelirrojo.

- Sí, estoy bien… Lo siento, Haruko, no puedo salir contigo.

- P-porqué no? – tartamudeó la chica con ojos llorosos.

- Yo… no estoy enamorado de ti. Puede que nunca lo haya estado.

Sakuragi se marchó corriendo sin dar tiempo a Haruko de replicar.

"Tengo que hablar con él."

Llegó al aula 1-10 justo cuando sonaba el timbre que indicaba el final de la hora del almuerzo, y se quedó a un lado de la puerta mientras todos los alumnos entraban y se sentaban en sus pupitres. Ni rastro de Rukawa.

- Ey, tú! – increpó a uno de los últimos chicos que llegaban – Y Rukawa?

- Ru-rukawa? – repitió el chico algo asustado por la fama de aquel friki pelirrojo – U-un profesor lo mandó a casa a media mañana porque no se encontraba bien, e-estaba muy pálido y parecía algo mareado…

"Malditas pastillas y sus efectos secundarios", pensaba Sakuragi mientras se alejaba corriendo de nuevo en dirección a la entrada principal de la escuela, donde tuvo que escapar literalmente de dos profesores. Empezó a llover y optó por coger un taxi que lo llevara a casa de su kitsune. Diez minutos después estaba frente a su puerta tocando el timbre.

Un Rukawa medio dormido y muy pálido abrió la puerta; iba a preguntarle que hacía allí cuando fue interrumpido por la voz fuerte y clara de Sakuragi.

- Te quiero.

Rukawa abrió un poco más los ojos pero no dijo nada.

- Te quiero – repitió Sakuragi – Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Silencio.

El chico de ojos azules habló por fin, pero sus palabras no fueron las que cabía esperar.

- Te estás empapando, doa'ho. Anda, pasa – dijo mientras estiraba a Sakuragi hacia el interior de la casa y cerraba la puerta – Mejor te dejo una toalla y una camiseta seca, porque sino pillarás un resfriado – añadió empezando a subir las escaleras.

Sakuragi le siguió muy preocupado por su reacción, o mejor dicho por su no reacción. Parecía que ni tan siquiera le hubiera escuchado declararse. Rukawa le tiró a la cabeza una toalla que había sacado del cuarto de baño y luego entró en su habitación y empezó a buscar en el armario una camiseta lo suficientemente grande para el pelirrojo, que debía usar por lo menos dos tallas más que él.

- Toma – dijo ofreciéndole una camiseta blanca manga larga – Creo que esta te irá bien.

Sakuragi cogió la camiseta que le ofrecían pero seguidamente la dejó en la cama junto con la toalla.

- Es que no has oído lo que te he dicho? – preguntó exasperado ante la expresión indiferente del kitsune.

- Claro que te he oído – respondió Rukawa tranquilamente.

- Y bien?

- Y bien qué?

- Joder! No vas a decirme nada?

- Decirte el qué?

La cara de Sakuragi empezó a enrojecer de rabia. Arrojó violentamente a Rukawa sobre la cama y se colocó encima suyo agarrándole de las muñecas e ignorando su gesto de dolor.

- Dime que me quieres.

- Ya te lo dije una vez.

- Dímelo ahora.

- Te quiero.

- Lo dices sólo porque te lo he pedido?

- Me hiciste el amor sólo porque te lo pedí?

El pelirrojo abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa.

- Claro que no! – exclamó.

- Y entonces por qué quisiste hacerlo?

- Porque te deseé… Pero en ese momento creí que solo era eso…

- Y ahora?

- Ahora es mucho más…

Sakuragi bajó la cabeza para besar suavemente a Rukawa al mismo tiempo que le soltaba las muñecas y apoyaba los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Unos segundos después se separó y se sentó encima suyo para quitarse la mojada camiseta del uniforme; a continuación hizo lo mismo con la del kitsune. Luego siguió con sus pantalones y con su boxers hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo y algo tembloroso en la cama. Cuando Sakuragi terminó de desnudarse él también se colocó nuevamente sobre Rukawa y le abrió las piernas.

Rukawa cerró los ojos y esperó el dolor de la penetración, pero en lugar de eso sintió los dedos de Sakuragi acariciándole e introduciéndose suavemente en sus entrañas. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro del pelirrojo a unos centímetros del suyo, sonriéndole cariñosamente mientras seguía preparándole con ternura, hasta encontrar un lugar que le hizo estremecer de puro placer. El chico más alto observaba complacido como Rukawa gemía y se retorcía aferrado a las sábanas. Cuando consideró que era suficiente "tortura" sacó sus dedos y los sustituyó por su miembro. El cuerpo de Rukawa se tensó un poco pero ni un atisbo de dolor cruzó por su rostro.

- Te quiero… - susurró Sakuragi en el oído de Rukawa mientras le penetraba por completo y empezaba a masturbarle.

- Y… y yo a ti… - jadeó Rukawa.

En esa segunda vez Sakuragi terminó mucho antes que Rukawa, pero no le importó en absoluto seguir estimulándole hasta que finalmente también alcanzó el orgasmo. Se quedaron en la cama abrazados, demasiado exhaustos para hablar, y en apenas cinco minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos.

oooooooo

Abrió los ojos soñoliento y lo primero que vio fue la hora que señalaba el reloj de la mesilla. "Ya es tarde para ir al entrenamiento", pensó, "aunque no creo que me dejen practicar". De pronto recordó algo importante y con el corazón en un puño se dio rápidamente la vuelta en la cama.

Pero se tranquilizó enseguida. Sakuragi estaba a su lado, despierto, y con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

- Buenos días, amor.

Rukawa se ruborizó al escucharle, y Sakuragi sonrió un poco más.

- Buenos días… - murmuró.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se borró de inmediato al escuchar la voz tan triste de Rukawa.

- Que te pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

- Nada… oye, no vas a ir al entrenamiento?

- No me apetece… prefiero quedarme aquí contigo en la cama.

- …

Sakuragi se incorporó un poco y alargó la mano para acariciar la pálida tez de su…

- Ru… puedo llamarte Kaede?

- Sí…

- Kaede… quieres salir conmigo?

- Qué!

- Ya sabes… ser novios…

Rukawa se le quedó mirando como si fuera una alucinación. Alargó también su mano para tocarle y asegurarse de que era real… al comprobarlo su mirada se iluminó por un instante pero enseguida se apagó.

- Me gustaría… pero creo que no es buena idea…

- Que? Porqué dices eso?

- Falta poco para que termine el curso, y entonces me marcharé de Kanagawa… y no funcionará…

- No te vas a ir a ningún lado, zorro… - le interrumpió Sakuragi con voz risueña para después darle un suave beso en los labios – Te vas a quedar a vivir conmigo.

- De qué hablas?

- En mi casa tenemos una habitación para alquilar, y tú tienes una buena pensión económica gracias al seguro de vida que hizo tu abuelo, según me contaste…. Y como sé que no quieres irte del lado de este magnífico tensai, adivina quien va alquilar esa habitación… Ya hablé hace unos días con mi madre y está de acuerdo…

Rukawa iba a protestar por vicio, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba proponiendo el doa'ho.

- Vivir… juntos? – preguntó en voz baja.

- Eso mismo. Qué opinas?

- Sería… estupendo… - admitió mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en su rostro.

Decir que Sakuragi se quedó maravillado era quedarse corto. Ya había visto su sonrisa en una foto, y bastante más amplia, pero en directo era mil veces mejor. Apenas sus labios se habían curvado un poco, y había sido suficiente para que su rostro cambiara completamente. Junto a él ya no estaba el chico serio y triste del que se había enamorado.

Así que se enamoró de nuevo.

De pronto se preguntó si él seria lo suficientemente digno como para estar al lado de semejante ser tan perfecto… pero se dio cuenta de que él había sido el único que había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa aparte de su abuelo, así que al menos se merecía una oportunidad…

- No va a ser fácil, lo sabes verdad? – la voz de su amor interrumpió sus pensamientos – Somos dos chicos.

- Lo sé… pero te quiero Kaede, te quiero… Te prometo que conseguiré hacerte feliz…

- Doa'ho… ya lo has hecho…

_Owari_

* * *

**N/A:** Se terminó! Ahora sólo falta el epílogo, que ya se me ocurrió una idea y me dieron otra y estoy en ello.

Muchas gracias a todas por leerlo, y gracias a Shadir, Kmiloncia, Mashou no tenshi, Astrea, Oruha Shikijou, Vanne y Balucita por sus reviews del capítulo 7.

Perdón por haber hecho el fic tan cortito, de veras que no pensé que esta historia gustaría tanto. Les adelanto que tengo un Senru (mi primer senru XD) en marcha, y a las que no les guste esa pareja no se preocupen que también tengo otro hanaru planeado.

Muchos besos desde Mallorca!

Khira


	9. Epílogo

**Lágrimas de hielo**

**Epílogo.**

- Tadaima!

- Okaerinasai!

- Hola mamá! – gritó Sakuragi entrando en la cocina, donde estaba su madre preparando la cena.

- Hola señora Sakuragi – saludó educadamente Rukawa apareciendo detrás del pelirrojo.

- Hola chicos! Qué tal el entrenamiento?

- Muy bien! Hemos hecho un partido contra los novatos y les he mostrado quien es el talentoso jugador y futuro capitán Hanamichi Sakuragi, conocido en la prefectura de Kanagawa como el rey de los rebotes, no, mejor dicho, conocido en todo Japón… - se interrumpió al ver a su compañero levantando una ceja – Qué pasa, kitsune? Acaso no crees que este genio… auch!

- No le llames kitsune! – exclamó la señora Sakuragi después de darle a su hijo una colleja.

- Pero mamá! Él me llama doa'ho!

- Ahora no te había llamado nada!

- Pero porque tú estabas delante!

- Deja de quejarte e iros a duchar, que dentro de quince minutos cenaremos!

- Pero…!

- Vamos Hanamichi… - le interrumpió Rukawa estirándole de la camiseta.

Sakuragi no continuó replicando y mucho menos después de ver la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro perfecto de su koi, y salió de la cocina detrás de él. Los lunes le tocaba a Rukawa ducharse primero, así que cuando el pelirrojo salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura y pasó por delante de su habitación le vio ya en pijama. Al ver lo que estaba haciendo no pudo evitar preocuparse y entrar.

- Hasta cuando tienes que tomarlas? – preguntó señalando el botecito que tenía el chico moreno en la mano.

Rukawa sacó una pastilla del interior y dejó el bote otra vez en el cajón de su mesilla.

- No lo sé – respondió mientras cogía una ampolla de agua – Hasta que la doctora Tsukino me diga lo contrario.

- Pero ya no las necesitas…

- Hanamichi, eso no lo sé ni yo, como vas a saberlo tú?

Rukawa iba a tomarse la pastilla cuando Sakuragi se acercó y le detuvo sujetándole de la muñeca.

- Qué…?

- Tú crees que las necesitas? – preguntó el pelirrojo mirándole fijamente.

- Hana… - musitó el chico de ojos azules – Yo… creo que no, vale? Pero no soy quien para decidirlo. La doctora Tsukino es un buen médico, y si ella me dice que debo seguir tomándolas, lo haré, entiendes? No quiero volver a sufrir otra crisis… lo pasé muy mal…

Sakuragi le soltó la muñeca, algo avergonzado. Rukawa se puso la pastilla en la boca y bebió un trago de agua.

- Lo siento… tienes razón. Pero es que yo te veo bien, y me niego a pensar que es por el efecto de las pastillas… Además hace ya demasiado que las tomas, y no quiero que te enganches…

- Ya hemos hablado de eso… A lo único que estoy enganchado es a ti, tonto…

- Perdóname, de verdad… Te quiero tanto…- dijo Sakuragi abrazándole y convirtiendo en literales sus palabras.

- Yo también…

Rukawa apenas podía respirar por el abrazo tan fuerte con el que le estaba obsequiando el pelirrojo, pero no le importaba. Lo único que le preocupaba era que la puerta de su dormitorio seguía abierta y que en cualquier momento podría aparecer la señora Sakuragi y sorprenderles. De pronto sintió los labios de su koi recorriendo su cuello.

- Ha-hana… - susurró quedamente – Que haces…

En lugar de responder Sakuragi comenzó a succionarle con más fuerza el cuello, mientras que una de sus manos bajaba lentamente por su espalda hasta detenerse en una de sus nalgas, que apretó con firmeza. El chico de ojos azules tuvo que morderse un labio para no dejar escapar un sonoro gemido, en especial cuando notó la erección del pelirrojo a través de la toalla.

- Basta… - se obligó a sí mismo a decir – Tu madre está en la cocina…podría pasar por aquí y vernos…

- Quiero que seas mío… - murmuró Sakuragi mientras dejaba el lado derecho del cuello de Rukawa para comenzar a besarle el izquierdo – Hace demasiado tiempo que no lo hacemos…

Desde que Rukawa se mudara con Sakuragi y su madre no habían podido disfrutar de muchos momentos a solas; de vez en cuando acudían a la casa donde el kitsune vivía antes con su abuelo, pero ahora la casa ya estaba alquilada y los dos amantes se habían quedado sin lugar donde dar rienda suelta a su juvenil pasión.

- Yo… yo también tengo ganas… pero ahora no puede ser… suéltame…

- Eres tú que no quiere soltarse…

- Pu-puede ser…

Al final fue el sonido del teléfono el que les hizo separarse de golpe por el susto. Al darse cuenta se miraron con ojos brillantes y se pusieron a reír nerviosamente.

- Kaede! Es tu tío! – gritó la señora Rukawa desde el salón.

- Voy!

Rukawa le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Sakuragi antes de ir a atender la llamada. El pelirrojo decidió ir a ponerse el pijama antes de cruzarse con su madre y que viera el 'problema' que tenía entre las piernas y que destacaba por debajo de la toalla.

Había ya terminado de ponerse el pijama cuando esta vez fue Rukawa el que entró en su habitación.

- Qué quería tu tío?

- Lo de siempre. Saber como estoy y como me va todo. Ah y también que quiere que pase las vacaciones de verano con él.

- Oh… y vas a ir?

- Claro.

Rukawa no pudo menos que sonreír ante la carita triste del pelirrojo.

- Sólo serán dos semanas… - le dijo acercándose hasta acariciarle la mejilla.

- Ya lo sé…

- Hana… - Rukawa se había puesto serio de nuevo – Me gustaría que mañana me acompañaras a un sitio.

- A dónde?

- A visitar a mi familia. Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre.

oooooooo

Había mucho silencio, era muy temprano y hacía algo de frío. Rukawa y Sakuragi caminaban despacio sin decirse nada entre las tumbas, cogidos de la mano aprovechando que no se veía a nadie en el lugar. El pelirrojo estaba muy nervioso, pues se sentía como si su novio le fuera a presentar oficialmente a su familia, y en cierta manera así era. Le miró un momento de reojo, sólo para ver su rostro sereno y tranquilo, pero melancólico, y le dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano. Rukawa volteó a mirarle y le obsequió con una pequeña sonrisa. Estuvieron caminando unos minutos más hasta que Rukawa se detuvo ante un pequeño grupo de lápidas y Sakuragi hizo lo mismo.

- Aquí es – dijo Rukawa.

Sakuragi las miró una por una, leyendo sus nombres y descubriendo por primera vez datos como el día exacto en que murieron los padres de Rukawa y su hermano mayor, o que este último se llamaba Eike y contaba con quince años en el momento de su temprana muerte, pues Rukawa era muy reacio a comentar nada sobre el tema.

Rukawa se arrodilló ante la tumba de su madre, depositó las flores que llevaba sobre ella y comenzó a hablar. Sakuragi se quedó de pie, escuchando.

_Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía. Perdonadme. Pero es que no lo soporto. No soporto saber que estáis ahí abajo, en lugar de estar a mi lado. Y también perdonadme por haberos odiado al dejarme solo._

_Y a pesar de odiaros, pensé muchas veces en irme con vosotros. Habría sido lo más fácil._

_Pero no lo hice. Por qué? Porque entonces me habríais odiado vosotros, por débil y por cobarde._

_Además sé que estáis velando por mí, y que estos últimos meses os he tenido muy preocupados. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No era capaz de pedir ayuda, y me derrumbé. Pero ahora estoy mucho mejor, gracias a la doctora Tsukino, que me soporta todas las semanas, a la doctora Aizawa, que se interesa por mí aunque no sea ya su paciente, al entrenador Anzai, que sigue confiando en mí, a mis compañeros, que se preocuparon tanto por saber lo que me pasaba, y en especial gracias al chico que está de pie a mi lado._

_Él es Hanamichi Sakuragi. Es mi novio._

_Supongo que estaréis sorprendidos. Excepto tú, jii-chan, que supiste de mi homosexualidad incluso antes que yo mismo, y me ayudaste a aceptarla como algo natural. Me dijiste: 'No importa de quien te enamores, hombre o mujer, pues aunque sufras, habrás sufrido por amor, y ese es el único sufrimiento que vale la pena'._

_Sufrí. Pero mereció la pena._

_Espero que aunque estéis impactados por la noticia, lo aceptéis y os alegréis por mí._

_Porque yo estoy muy feliz._

_Feliz cumpleaños, mamá. Prometo venir cada año, y también por el cumpleaños de papá, de Eike, y por el del abuelo._

_Os quiero._

Después de acariciar con un leve gesto la lápida Rukawa se levantó y se giró hacia Sakuragi, que estaba llorando en silencio.

- Qué te pasa? – preguntó extrañado.

- Yo… es que… lo que te dijo tu abuelo… es muy bonito…- respondió el pelirrojo entre sollozos. Se veía adorable.

- Sí, lo es. Pero estás llorando por eso?

- Sí… y no… No lo sé! No entiendo porqué estoy llorando, si deberías ser tú el que… - se calló de golpe.

"Mierda", se desesperó el tensai, "Vaya metedura de pata. Si es que soy gilipollas."

Rukawa se le quedó mirando un momento sin decir nada, con una expresión que no supo descifrar, y luego levantó la vista hacia el nublado cielo.

- Ya… - murmuró finalmente – Supongo que sí que tendría que ser yo el que debiera estar llorando… pero creo que ya se me agotaron las lágrimas…

Dicho esto Rukawa dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a la entrada del cementerio con las manos en los bolsillos. Sakuragi se apresuró a seguirlo y se situó a su lado.

- Perdona… Lo que quería decir, es que yo en tu situación lo habría llevado peor…

- Peor? – el chico de ojos azules dejó escapar una sonrisa irónica.

- Sí – Sakuragi se detuvo y obligó a Rukawa a hacer lo mismo – Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, Kaede Rukawa. Estoy seguro de que tu familia está muy orgullosa de ti.

- Yo no lo creo… - musitó Rukawa esquivando los ojos castaños.

- Yo sí - repuso el pelirrojo firmemente. Le levantó la barbilla con una mano y le dio un suave beso.

- Hay gente – dijo el chico moreno separándose. En ese momento pasaba una pareja de ancianos que al parecer no se había fijado aún en ellos.

- Me da igual.

- Qué?

- Que me da igual. Se acabó el escondernos. Esta noche se lo contaré a mi madre, y mañana se lo contaremos al equipo y a mis amigos.

- Tú sabes lo que dices, Hanamichi?

- Perfectamente – dijo el pelirrojo ofreciéndole la mano

Rukawa dudó por un momento, pero Sakuragi sonrió dulcemente y finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa, sacando una mano del bolsillo para coger la de su novio. Se encaminaron a la salida así unidos, ante la asombrada mirada de la pareja de ancianos y de todos los que se cruzaron durante el camino hacia su casa.

De pronto a Sakuragi le entró la risa.

- De qué te ríes? – preguntó Rukawa intrigado.

- De la reacción de Haruko cuando se entere… se va a caer de espaldas.

- No sólo ella… - rió también el chico más bajo.

Durante la cena Sakuragi y Rukawa hablaron con la señora Sakuragi. La madre del pelirrojo reaccionó bastante bien, pero les puso la condición, si querían seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo, de que no harían escenitas. En cuanto a los miembros del equipo de baloncesto del Shohoku y la gundam, efectivamente todos se cayeron de espaldas.

* * *

**N/A: **Ahora sí que se terminó! Espero que les haya parecido un final digno, si no es así, intentaré hacerlo mejor en próximas historias.

No he aclarado lo que pasa con los reviews, pero a este paso lo próximo que será, no permitir escribir notas de autora?... De momento en mi próximo fic lo que haré será, en lugar de responder una por una, contestar las preguntas, dudas, o sugerencias concretas que me escribáis. Y si aún así me multasen o me llamaran la atención… pues nos vemos en otra página.

Besos a todas!

Khira


End file.
